Again
by Inkling39
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi War is over and Sasuke Uchiha is dead. Naruto and Sakura have no choice other than to move forward together, however ghosts of the past are not as dead as they seem. (NaruSaku) (SasuSaku) (mentioned NaruHina)
1. Chapter One: Memories

So, by popular demand I am putting this story back up. But, there are going to be some changes to it.

1. Original plot is changing. I want this story to have a firm ending, so I've changed a lot of what I was originally going to do. There will also not be any hints or confirmation on how the story will end. If you read "Again" previously you'll notice the changes. I am not just re-posting the same story.

2. NaruSaku and SasuSaku. Both ships are featured in this story for plot purposes. NaruSaku is featured heavily in the beginning and SasuSaku is heavily referenced. If you can't stand one or the other, or can't put up with one getting in the way of the other, I don't think this story is for you. NaruSaku fans, if you want a happy AU postwar story, know that this may start out like that, but it will not last. SasuSaku fans, know that Sasuke may or may not be featured for a while. I am not making any commitment to one or the other, so be prepared for anything at the end. NaruHina is also mentioned.

Warnings: This story has angst, dark elements and tragic flashbacks.

Okay, now that the serious stuff is out of the way, I hope you all enjoy and are happy to see this story back.

* * *

><p>The young Hokage trudged his way home that dark and cold night, both physically and mentally exhausted. He felt more than relief at the sight of his home, the modest house he had built over the site where his parents, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, had once lived. He found himself smiling tiredly at the sight of the orange lanterns still lit in the entry way, where all others on the street had been put out, probably many hours ago.<p>

The house was perfect to him in every way. It was not too big, not too small, simple in every aspect, but cheerful. It had become one with the nature around it, with two large trees on each side and vines climbing up the sides and the stone patio. He crossed the pathway and admired the well-kept garden that wrapped around the front of the house and traveled into the backyard, before his sandals hit the wood of the porch with a resounding clank.

He opened the door quietly, knowing that it would creak if forced too hard, and transitioned into his home. He sighed before inhaling deeply, taking in all the smells. From the kitchen he could smell the lingering fragrance of chicken fried rice and the herbs that hung over the hearth: thyme, mint, lavender… It was the pleasant smell of_ his _home.

He took off his red, black-flamed jacket and hung it over a chair lazily, as well as his head band, and rubbed a hand through his thick golden hair to untangle his disheveled tresses. He then made his way tentatively through the house, not wanting to wake the other occupants of his home. Entering the living room, however, he paused, a smile creeping across his scared face.

Sakura was laid out along the couch, her long and pink hair spilling over the throw pillow. Her pale face illuminated the moonlight from the window, enhancing her ethereal beauty, and the peace of her slumber. Cradled in her arms, resting in the nook of her neck was an infant, hardly a month old, who slept just as peacefully as his mother, dressed in wooly pajamas. The Sixth Hokage watched them for a while, from the door frame of the room, in silent admiration.

He slowly walked toward them, without a sound, and gently lifted the sleeping baby from Sakura's arms, and cradled him in his own, with great care and tenderness. He never grew weary of admiring the small babe, so soft, so perfect in every way. With his pink skin and tiny face. He looked just like him, with his long gold hair, the same nose and the same ears…

"_You have a clone," _He remembered Sakura say, as she placed him in his arms for the first time.

_His son_. His flesh and blood. His greatest love. The thought left him in awe, as he carried his son up into the master bedroom and laid him down in the small bassinet next to the bed, watching his chest fall up and down silently. He smiled before returning down the stairs into the living room. In her sleep Sakura stirred slightly as he approached her. When he bent down to pick her up, she moved her arms around in search of the baby that had laid with her only moments before. She woke in a panic.

"Minato..." she cried breathlessly.

"Shhh…" Naruto comforted her, sinking his hands under her warm body and elevating her from the couch into his arms. "He's asleep upstairs."

Sakura recovered from her shock when she saw the face of her husband, and breathed a sigh of relief as he held her bridal style.

"You're back." She said sleepily, wrapping her arms around his neck to steady herself.

"I told you not to wait up for me." he said, taking her up the stairs.

"When you said late, I didn't think it would be in the early morning hours, what is it 1:00?" Sakura yawned, trying to keep her eyes open.

"2:30." Naruto corrected, maneuvering them through the door of the bed room. He laid her down on the soft bed and admired her for a brief moment, pushing a stray hair out of her face, and tucking it behind her ear with a heavy sigh. Though half alert as she was, she could see the deep weariness in his face.

"What happened?" she asked, reaching up to brush the side of his face. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, it was just a long night, I'll save the details for tomorrow." he said, not willing to make her worry as he stood and began to undress into his night attire.

Sakura accepted the answer and laid back over the pillow, sleep coming to claim her once more. Naruto was soon back by her side, giving her quick kiss goodnight, before climbing under the covers and turning over to get some long needed sleep. Although not knowing the reason for his shift in demeanor, Sakura reached out and gently ran a hand over his shoulder comfortingly. "What is it?"

He didn't reply.

Sakura moved closer to him, sensing his need for comfort, and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling his back against her. "Whatever it is, it's okay."

He sighed, turning into her embrace, letting his head rest against her shoulder.

"I love you, so much." He breathed into her hair.

"...I love you, too." She murmured worriedly, moving her arms up his back, sheltering him.

When he did not speak again, Sakura was unable to fight off sleep any longer, and finally allowed her eyes to drift shut. She would talk to him about his strange and distant behavior in the morning.

Naruto, however, despite his facade, remained awake with his thoughts.

_How can I become Hokage, if I can't even save one friend?_

He buried himself even deeper into Sakura's warm embrace as the haunting image of Sasuke Uchiha crossed his thoughts, his best friend he could not save.

_He didn't die in vain, Naruto… _

_Hokage-sama, he will finally be at peace… _

_There was nothing you could do… _

_You spoke of saving him, perhaps this was the only way…_

_Naruto, he was your friend, but he never truly belonged with the village..._

All these things his loved ones told him… and all these things he grew to accept in his heart. It was not his fault, they said. He never gave up on Sasuke. He dedicated his life to trying to save him, he had done all that he truly could…

And here Naruto was, still alive with the life he always , he sometimes lay awake in guilt, for it was what Sasuke had wanted deep down too, to never be alone, to have a family… yet he did not survive the Armageddon of the ninja world.

Not being able to bring Sasuke home to the Leaf Village, alive and well, was still too difficult to bear for him. Back when he was a boisterous teenager, the words of "All you could do." or "You tried." were never good enough… He wouldn't accept them. He always felt that he could do anything if he kept trying and never gave up. Limits and facts of life meant nothing to him, there was always another way and he would always find it, no matter what! But, life was life, death was death… and you couldn't change that, no matter how much you believed, not matter how much you tried… and this was the first time he couldn't change it, and had to accept it.

And, eventually he did.

But, he would never fully forgive himself.

He soon drifted to sleep, weariness overpowering his restless mind. They slept in silence, until about 4:30, when a baby's cry shattered the peaceful silence. Sakura stirred, groaning with complaint, but Naruto rose beside her, and gently pushed her back down.

"I got it." he said, with a sleepy smile on his face. He sluggishly, made his way over to Minato, banging against numerous things in the dark and making enough racket, one could wonder how he was the Sixth Hokage.

"Hey, little man, what's up?" he asked pulling the baby out of his basinet, and holding him close in his arms, unaware of Sakura watching him from their bed. He rocked the baby gently in his arms as if it were the most natural thing in the world, and made his way toward the wooden rocker next to the basinet. "Hungry? Wet? Cold?" Naruto asked him quietly, taking a seat, and gently began to rock back and forth in a soothing fashion. Minato's fussing slowly ceased within a minute and he opened his eyes to stare at his daddy.

Naruto smiled, Minato's eyes were big and emerald like Sakura's, and just as beautiful. "No? None of the above?" he asked, staring back at his son, who gripped on his small hand around Naruto's finger and made a small _"Aaa." _sound. "So, what's cause for all the ruckus? Huh?"

Sakura smiled as she watched them, letting her head fall back into her pillow.

"Just didn't want to be alone." Naruto confirmed from the one-sided conversation with the three-week -old infant. "Yeah, I know the feeling, don't worry little man, I'm here."

He cast up a smile at Sakura as little Minato slowly fell asleep, and she gave him a watery one in return, feeling tears well in the corner of her eyes.

…

...6:30...

Sakura stirred tiredly, knowing she had to get up... she should have been up by 6:00 really. She felt Naruto's strong arms around her waist and moved slowly as so not to wake him. She moved like a snake and felt her big toe brush the cold floor when she was tugged swiftly back unto the bed, and rolled over to lay on her back. She gasped lightly as Naruto, in one swift moment, was hovering over her, holding himself up by his arms, placed on either side of her shoulders to keep her from escape, a disapproving look on his face.

Sakura was not unused to this action, and simply sighed looking up at her husband with an uninterested look.

"Permission to get up, Hokage-sama?" she asked, humoring him slightly.

He smirked and collapsed on her, snuggling into her warm embrace. "Not granted."

"I really have to, Naruto." she said, seriously.

"This is the only day for probably the next month we_ both_ have off, Minato is still asleep, why on earth do you have to get up?" he said into her hair.

"Ino is coming over this morning."

"Why?" he whined.

"She's off today as well, she wants to see Minato, she hasn't seen him since he got home from the hospital."

"Tell her to go away, and let us sleep." Naruto mumbled grumpily.

Sakura sighed. "You're always in such a good mood in the mornings… you had a long night, you don't have to get up, but she should be here in about ten minutes…" she moved again to get out of the bed, but Naruto held her even tighter.

"Don't leave me." he said pathetically.

"Naruto…"

"Five more minutes."

"I can't get myself and Minato ready in five minutes." she argued.

"Please."

She sighed in submission, feeling Naruto smile into her neck at his triumph. "Two minutes."

"Mmm deal." he said, falling back to sleep.

"SAKURA!" Ino shrill voice could be heard from the downstairs doorway. "I'm a little early! I brought breakfast! Where is that little Minato!?"

Sakura sighed again as Naruto jolted awake with utter disdain. "Dear God, she's the devil…"

Sakura kissed his cheek in sympathy as he rolled over to bury his head in a pillow.

"Were upstairs Ino! Make yourself comfortable, we'll be down in a minute!" Sakura called back.

However, Ino Yamanaka was not a patient women, and she began to bound up the stairs hardly two seconds after Sakura forced herself to sit up.

She banged the door. "Are you both decent? Can I come in?" she asked.

Naruto groaned from his buried face in the pillow. "Starting tomorrow, I'm transferring her to Suna."

Sakura just smiled weakly. "Yea…"

Ino burst in without further permission, like a gust of summer wind, her face beaming while she jumped up and down.

"Where is he?!" she cried, making the small baby wake and start mildly whining from the basinet.

"Oh, there he is!" Ino laughed bashfully, before bounding over to the basinet. "There! There! Little Minato! Your Aunty Ino is here!" she said, scooping the little infant in her arm. "Oh my gosh! Look at him! He's so big now! Oh SAKURA! He is so precious!" she squealed. Cuddling with the baby who had stopped crying but looked at the blonde haired women with a weary expression. Sakura smiled proudly, but still tiredly.

"Oh! Morning Naruto-sama! I didn't see you over there." Ino said cheerfully to the Hokage, who still was buried in his pillow, under the covers.

"Go to hell." was his muffled reply.

"He's a little grumpy in the mornings." Sakura explained, patting her husband's back.

Ino just smiled, cooing over little Minato. "You two get up and dressed for the day, I'll bring Minato down to get breakfast. Up! Up! Hokage-sama, its unprofessional to see you with your shirt off!"

"Hope you like a desert climate, Ino!" Naruto called back.

And with that, the baby thief bounded down the stairs with Minato, just as quickly as she came. Sakura collapsed back on the bed.

"God, how many coffees did she have this morning?" she asked.

Naruto just moaned. "Would you be devastated if I killed her?"

Sakura smiled and got out of bed, while Naruto rolled out in suite. "She means well."

"Was that a yes or a no?" Naruto asked, pulling a shirt over his head

Sakura rolled her eyes and grabbed her comfy clothes, heading to the bathroom. "We may need her to baby-sit someday."

"I'd ask Sai first." Naruto mumbled, chuckling inwardly as he noted Sakura's horrified expression at the thought of the painfully awkward, former ANBU member babysitting Minato.

"Not funny…" Sakura said, glaring back at him while closing the door to the bathroom.

"At least Sai doesn't have baby-envy like his girlfriend, and won't kidnap him." Naruto said.

He tilted his head when Sakura had nothing to counter the argument.

"…We're just never going out." she replied finally, opening the bathroom door, donned in long sleeve shirt and grey sweatpants, running her hands through frazzled long hair.

They staggered down the stairs from their weariness, both almost fumbling into each other. In the kitchen, they could smell coffee and bacon. Minato already sat in his highchair, staring at Ino tiredly as she made silly faces at him. He looked over at his parents as they entered the room, with an expression that Naruto was sure meant: _HELP ME! _

"Who is such a big boy!? OH YOU ARE!" Ino said to him, she glanced behind to see Naruto and Sakura stumble to the table.

"There you are!" Ino said handing them both a cup of coffee. "Were just fixing breakfast, aren't we Minato!" she said back to the little baby.

"Ino, this is very sweet." Sakura smiled.

"No trouble at all!" Ino said, turning back to spoil Minato.

Naruto rolled his eyes, and held back a retort as he took a sip of coffee, that was way too strong, making him gag slightly. Knowing Sakura wasn't even a huge fan of coffee, let alone having it blacker than hell, he quickly put his hand over it before she sipped it, shaking his head in warning.

"Well he certainly has a lot of his daddy in him, but I see you in there as well Sakura." Ino said, coming to sit at the table across from them.

"He has her eyes," Naruto agreed, placing his much larger hand over Sakura's, who smiled softly in response.

"Sakura, why don't you let me do your hair, some makeup wouldn't hurt either, you have dark circles under your eyes, and kind of look run down."

"I…" A frown tugged on Sakura's lips, as she noticed her sort of ragged state compared to Ino; whose hair was neat, outfit classy, and her face lit up with makeup. She just forced a smile, it didn't really get to her, but still…

"So, Ino, Sai pop the question yet?" Naruto asked bluntly to change the subject. He knew her comment wasn't meant to be as offensive as it sounded, and Sakura really didn't care, but he couldn't help putting Ino in her place.

"Oh, uh, no…" Ino said grumpily, sipping her coffee.

"Oh man, still no wedding bells in the future, huh?" Naruto asked insincerely, making Sakura nudge him slightly.

"Yeah…" Ino replied, frowning.

"How are things at the hospital?" Sakura asked, too tired to let them get into a spat.

"We can't wait till your back from leave." Ino said, brightening again. "Things are good, but hectic without our head medical ninja."

Sakura smiled. "Oh, I'm sure you're filling in nicely."

Ino smiled bashfully. "Doing my best."

"Is something burning?" Naruto asked, sniffing the air.

"Ah!" Ino exclaimed, running to the oven.

Breakfast consisted of burnt bacon and toast, and a very whiny sixth Hokage.

…

Sakura sighed as Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist, she was heating water for instant ramen at the stove, since Ino left to visit with her mother.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." He kept saying as he embraced her with complete happiness.

"Thank you…"

"Okay, okay… I know." Sakura replied smiling.

"I love you. Thank you. I love you. You're the best. I love you. Thank you."

"Naruto!" she said. "I'll turn down the burner."

"I'm sorry." he said, but he was still so happy that he was shaking her slightly in his embrace.

"Don't get used to this." Sakura said, as she put in the seasoning and the noodles.

"Yes Ma'am." he replied, kissing her on the neck, making her squirm.

"Stop, I can't concentrate." she scolded, trying to push him away.

He chuckled lightly, ignoring her protest. "You're so ticklish."

"Stop!" she squealed, holding back a giggle. He then moved his fingers to tickle her on her waist. She gasped and tried to escape from his hold.

"Idiot! Stop it!" Completely livid but unable to stop laughing, Sakura tried to run from him, but he held her tight.

"Don't make me slap you!" she cried as he turned her around to face him. He was laughing as he pulled her into a kiss, silencing her protests.

Minato, from his highchair, started to fuss for lack of attention, which turned into angry crying. The young couple broke away.

"Hey, little man." Naruto said, bounding up to unlatch the baby from his chair. "I'm sorry we let Ino kidnap you." He lifted him up into his arms, cuddling him close. The baby still fussed like crazy, his face getting red.

"Hey, hey… shh… shh…." he comforted the baby, rocking him back in forth, feeling Sakura approach from behind him. Minato kept wailing angrily.

Sakura moved her arms out toward Minato motioning Naruto to hand him to her. Naruto caught her drift and handed the little, crying bundle over to her. "Alright, alright, Mommy's turn."

As soon as the baby was in his mother's arms the wailing and thrashing stopped. Sakura cradled her son tenderly. "Hey, sweetie." she cooed, smiling widely, her tired eyes shining brightly. Minato stared back at her with the same emerald eyes, making happy sounds. "Just needed Mama, huh?" she asked softly.

Naruto moved to stand behind Sakura, placing his chin on her shoulder, watching the small baby stare at her contently.

"Traitor." The Hokage smirked, sounding betrayed.

Minato gently fisted a strand of Sakura's long pink hair, his eyes never leaving her.

"You have an admirer." Naruto murmured, taping Minato's nose. The baby squirmed and started smiling.

"He's smiling!" Sakura exclaimed, cradling the baby closer. Minato realized that his smiling brought such a reaction and kept on doing it.

"Look at you, you little showoff." Naruto exclaimed at his son.

"I wonder where he gets that?" Sakura asked, glancing back at Naruto.

He squeezed her waist. "Hey now, not nice."

Sakura chuckled, swaying back and forth with the baby. "I'm going to take him upstairs to get dressed."

"Yeah, okay." Naruto said, reluctantly letting her go.

"Better check the ramen." she said, making her way upstairs.

Naruto gasped. He had totally forgot about that and saw the pot boiling with white foam.

"AH! Sakura!" he called.

…

Peace was a strange, but much welcomed characteristic to the Hidden Leaf Village. Restored completely to its former glory, the village and its citizens seemed to flow in perfect tranquility.

Naruto laced his fingers with Sakura as they walked the streets, the spring wind blew around them, stirring up her hair, his jacket and numerous cherry blossom petals. Sakura snuggled Minato close as they made their way through the market.

People stopped to congratulate them, to greet them, to thank Naruto for his service, to ask Sakura about the hospital status and to coo over Minato. Praise was all they received.

Sakura smirked and looked over at Naruto… _his dream. _she thought lightly. The 21 year old Hokage was beaming with pride.

"Morning, Hokage-sama!"

"Bless you, Hokage-sama!"

"Oh, little Minato! Look at him! He will be strong, like his father!"

They continued walking on through the village, before Naruto halted in front of the ramen stand. "Sakura!"

"No, you just ate that for breakfast not a half hour ago." she said sternly, walking on.

"Please…" he pouted. "Two minutes."

Sakura sighed. "Two minutes, and just one."

He beamed and pranced over to the stand. Something's never would change.

After their detour, they carried on. The sun was warm that day, the birds were singing and soon the Hokage and his wife arrived at the small playground that held significant memories for the both of them. Sakura sat on the swing with Minato as Naruto pushed them gently. Soon the baby was sound asleep and the couple settled under a tree. Sakura laid out the fuzzy blue blanket that she had received at her baby shower from Ten-Ten and laid little Minato on the blanket in his tiny little bundle, so he would not role away.

Naruto sat against the trunk of the great oak, watching them with a smile. He moved his bended knees apart as Sakura stood and walked over to him. She sat down and let his arms wrap around her, as laid her head against his chest, watching her sleeping son with a sigh.

"Tired?" he asked gently.

"Oh, just a little." she replied, closing her eyes. "You?"

Naruto nodded in agreement and let his head rest against the tree. "Its beautiful today."

"Mmmhmm…" Sakura replied, not really listening to him.

"Perfect really."

She nodded against his chest.

For a moment it was silent as the wind blew around them. Naruto felt her heart steady into a slow beat and almost thought that she had fallen asleep until she inclined her head up to look him in the eye.

"What happened last night at the council meeting ?" she asked gently. "You seemed so... distant last night."

He tensed lightly, but she kept her eyes on him intently.

"That bad?" she asked.

"No, its just…" he sighed gently brushing his lips to her temples. "Just brought back some unpleasant memories."

"Tell me." she insisted.

"…Well, some villagers are having issues with a memorial in the village."

"Is that all? That doesn't seem to be a big deal…" she trailed off in confusion. "What memorial?"

He took a heavy breath. "The memorial for the Uchiha clan."

It was Sakura's turn to stiffen in his hold. He winced at her sudden tension.

"Oh." she said finally.

It was silent for a whole minute and the atmosphere suddenly grew cold. Naruto squeezed her even tighter to him, for her support and his own possessiveness. Despite the long years that had passed, Sakura had never fully buried Sasuke Uchiha, her first love, the man who had died on her just when he had found his way back into the light.

His death held no closure, just pain. He had left her and she would never be able to hate him, forgive him, or know what would have happened if he had his chance of redemption. All these years, he was not an easy topic between the couple. One they avoided at all times, for it brought too much pain.

Naruto hoped that in a few years that talking of their dead team-mate would not freeze over everything between them. That they could remember the good times, and bury the past. But, for now, it brought Sakura too much pain and regret, and him guilt and fear.

Sakura shifted in his arms, he was holding her a little to tightly.

"I can see why…" she tried to say, tried to find composure. "What did they decide?"

"It hasn't been decided yet."

"What did you vote?"

He breathed again. "I voted it for it to remain…" He was unsure if she would agree with his decision or not.

She didn't give any sign on how she felt and only nodded.

"We shouldn't just forget them…" he tried… regretting his words as soon as they came out.

But again, Sakura only nodded in reply.

It was quiet again, this time for a while. Naruto glanced over at his sleeping son, then buried his head in Sakura's hair, inhaling her sent deeply.

"I love you…" he whispered quietly. "I love you so much."

She turned and looked him directly in the eyes, and saw the fear there. "...I love you, too."

His worries lightly subsiding. She was still his, the one he had wanted always and forever. She was his. His wife. He didn't know if he could go on without her, and was terrified of losing her.

The small family rested in silence again as the cold anxiety melted away, and the day resumed to its former beauty.

* * *

><p>Review. New chapter everyday.<p> 


	2. Chapter Two: Nightmares

Okay! So, trying to accomodate everyone's wants and needs. I have most of these chapters written up, I am just re-vising them, so I should be posting everyday. Just A little background information for all of you in this story:

1. Neji lived and Hinata did not, in this story. Why? Because, well, Naruto would have married her had she lived.

2. Naruto and Sakura are happy. They are. In the Kakashi sense of the word. They still grieve for their lost loved ones, but they keep going. They married at first to keep each other strong, but they fell in love over time. They do love eachother! But, it's not perfect as they both lost their soul mates and to be frank that's a hard thing to live with even when you've found happiness. (Think Peggy in Captain America or Rose in Titanic, kay?)

3. MINATO IS NARUTO'S BABY! I still can't believe I am being asked this like before! First of all, Sasuke is currently dead and there is no way Sakura can have an affair with him. Second of all, he is Naruto's spitting image! He is a reserved baby, but that is a reference to his Grandfather Minato I, not Sasuke.

PS You will note not as many flashbacks in this one, cause I am changing things up with how Naruto and Sakura got married and what not.

PPS Oh, I am putting up a few polls for this story on my page for what pairings you think how it should end on my page, so take a look!

Hope this is too your fancy... (Song to listen too: This Close by Flyleaf)

* * *

><p>Again:<p>

Chapter Two: Nightmares…

Naruto, bored and utterly exhausted from a late night with the council, rolled his pen back and forth over the paperwork he had yet to look over. He checked the time, it being only 8:00 am, and sighed. leaning back in his chair. It would be a long day. Make no mistake, he was living his dream and normally loved every moment of being Hokage, but there were things about his job that were a bit too old for him. Such as the long hours of sitting doing nothing. He still was just as impulsive and energetic as he had been in his teens, and he missed his excitement of the field. Not that he never got a chance to stretch his legs, but a lot of the adventure and thrill of his shinobi life was replaced with piles of paperwork, difficult decisions and bickering elders.

He looked left and right to make sure that Shizune was not around, before spinning himself in his chair. His dark-haired assistant scolded him whenever she caught him doing that, to which Naruto would mutter to himself that she wasn't his mother, but only when he was sure she could not hear him. Shizune had been his godsend in the Hokage office, doing some of the paperwork for him when he no clue what he was doing, explaining every little detail that he did not understand.

Never being the scholar like Sakura, he had a lot still to learn.

The morning pile wasn't so horrible, it was just mission reports that needed signatures, squad placements, and applications to the academy that he needed to read over. Nothing horribly extensive, but there was a lot. _Just pick up the damn pen already… _he muttered to himself as he spun for the eighth time. A knock interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in…" he said, stopping his chair, his head feeling dizzy.

Shizune stepped in with another handful of paper. "Morning, Naruto-sama!"

"Ugh… Hey." he greeted, placing his hand on his head to make the room stop spinning.

"Were you spinning around in that chair again?" she asked, her lip twitching.

"What?" he asked, pointing to himself. "Me? I wouldn't!"

She rolled her eyes. "Stop acting like you're still fifteen Naruto-sama, and more like the Sixth Hokage."

Shizune walked over and placed a stack of what seemed like more mission reports on the end of his large desk. "Have you even touched a page of these yet?" she asked.

"You know how I am in the morning, Shizune… I'll get these done before lunch, believe it!" he replied, giving her his infamous grin.

She couldn't help but chuckle at him as she exited the room. "Lunch indeed, poor Sakura and little Minato won't see you until next week at your pace."

Naruto only kept his grin and had a new found energy to get his work going.

…

_He awoke to find the familiar face, or mask of Kakashi looming over him. "Its over isn't it?" he asked incredulously. All the memories were filling in his mind as he remembered Madara and his blade._

_Kakashi nodded._

"_Sasuke… he's…"_

_Kakashi nodded again. _

_The confirmation hit him like a bag of bricks and he clenched his teeth, fighting back tears. _

"_No… God dammit no!" he cried. "I don't believe it!" _

_He made his way to stand at the same level as his mentor. He stumbled, but Kakashi steadied him. _

"_Its… not fair…" Naruto said, his voice low and unsteady. "I… I swore to bring him back…"_

"_Don't do that to yourself." his teacher's voice was abnormally stern. "This is not the time for your profound speeches of how you'll make everything alright despite the odds." _

_The young shinobi looked up at him with a pained expression as he tried to hold back tears. _

_Kakashi gritted his teeth, having difficulty keeping his own emotions under control. "He died saving you, don't disgrace his sacrifice with your regret, it's all he had left Naruto." _

"_I didn't ask him to die for me!" Naruto cried, the tears were falling freely now. "All of this, it was to bring him home…"_

"_He is home, Naruto." Kakashi told him steadily, grabbing hold of him firmly by the shoulders._

_Naruto sobbed, collapsing into his mentors hold. He shook and cried as he had never done before, his hands clenching into fists.._

"_Damn it! Damn it!" he cried. _

_Kakashi held the boy firmly by the shoulders and let him cry. He, himself blinked back tears… hardly hours ago, his other student died in his arms... giving up his last hours to redeem himself. _

_Naruto could hear cheers of victory from the whole of the Leaf Shinobi, and all he could feel was ache in his heart. Suddenly his eyes caught the sight of a frail form curled under a tree a good distant away… weeping uncontrollably. _

"_Sakura…" he whispered urgently, braking away to run toward her. _

_Kakashi stopped him. "No, let her be." _

"_But, she needs…"_

"_She knows," Kakashi explained. "S…She was here." _

_Naruto looked at him in surprise._

"_She tried to heal both of you, she couldn't, she didn't have enough chakra__." Kakashi told him grimly. _

_Naruto's eyes widened in shock. He needed to get to her, he moved again._

"_Naruto, you'll only bring her pain now, she lost the man she loved, let her grieve alone."_

_Naruto felt himself grow cold. He was so shaken he didn't know what to feel. "God, let me see her, please…"_

"_You want to pain her more?" Kakashi asked, his voice getting harsher._

"_No, _I _need her…" he said, finally moving past him and darting toward his surviving teammate. _

_His heart broke the closer he got to the small girl. She was curled over, her knees drawn to her, her arms encasing her head, as she shook so much she was slightly convulsing. He had seen the girl cry probably a million times, but never like this. She choked and sobbed and shook in a frightening why, that it made him ill just to see it. He felt what was left of his heart shatter to see her like this. _

"_Sakura…" his raspy voice broke through, he needed her to stop. _

_She gasped and looked up at him before quickly covering her face. _

"_Oh God!" she cried. "Naruto, he's gone... I'm sorry! I am so sorry!"_

"_Sakura…"_

"_I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"_

"_Sakura!" he said more firmly, his voice cracking. He dropped to kneel beside her. _

_She continued sobbing and shaking. "He's gone... He's gone..." she repeated over and over again in disbelief. _

"_Stop!" he said, grabbing her shoulders firmly and giving them a shake so she would look at him. She did, with red, watery eyes, wincing as she met his gaze, tears falling freely. Her clothes were torn and her face was caked with blood and dirt._

_ "You did all you could… it wasn't fair… it was my fault…"_

_"Naruto, he's gone." she sobbed, clinging to him, burying her face into his chest. "I couldn't save him, __I let him die."_

_He held her. She fit perfectly in her arms, though it felt as though he would crush her if he squeezed too tight. He felt so relieved to feel her alive and breathing beside him._

"_Sakura… Sasuke… he made his choice…" Seeing her like this made him realize Kakashi was right… Regret would only be dishonoring Sasuke's sacrifice. _

"_Don't lose yourself over this…" he murmured into her ear. "I can't lose you either."_

…

Sakura made her way through town with Minato in her arms. She was on her way to check up on things at the hospital, as well as let her co-workers coo over her beautiful son. The day was bright and beautiful, as spring usually was in the Leaf this time of year.

"Well, well, look who has finally decided to rejoin society." a familiar voice remarked.

Caught off guard, Sakura turned around to see her former mentor leaning against the kite stand, his infamous book casually in hand and what seemed to be a smile beneath his mask.

"Sensei!" Sakura exclaimed, making her way toward him, a warm smile appearing on her face. She had not seen her old friend since Minato was born, which was almost a month ago.

"Morning Sakura," he greeted, lifting himself off his perch and putting his book back in his pouch. "Its been a while since I've seen you out this way."

"Well, I have a loud whiner to take care of now… and little Minato." she joked, inclining Minato toward Kakashi so he could see him better.

Kakashi's smile grew a little more as the baby came into his view. "And how is my godson?"

"As perfect and healthy as he was when he was born." Sakura beamed proudly and affectionately at her son.

"He's getting big." Kakashi commented. The little baby locked eyes with the copy-nin and mumbled gibberish to him. "He looks just like his father."

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Would you like to hold him?" She held Minato out to her old sensei, her bright smile still on her face.

Kakashi seemed taken aback, but reached out and took the boy in his arms. He and the boy locked eyes for a while.

"He's much more reserved than his father, doesn't make a peep." Kakashi said.

Sakura laughed. "He is very well behaved, I don't know who he gets that from, my mother said I was a fussy baby."

Kakashi was quiet for a moment as he and the infant acknowledged eachother. "Heh…This brings back memories, I remember holding Naruto when he was this age."

Sakura smile faltered, remembering the circumstance to which Naruto was born. The baby's name probably did not bring any good memories either.

Kakashi caught her reaction and brightened immediately. "On your way to the hospital, Sakura?"

She nodded. "I'm not back at work yet, but I decided to stop by."

"Out of concern for your workers, or to show Minato off?" Kakashi teased, handing her back the baby.

"Well, I can't help myself." Sakura joked, but her gaze grew sincere as Minato was back in her arms, fingering her stray hairs. "He's perfect."

Kakashi couldn't help but smile at the tender moment. It was strange to see his little student all grown up and a baby in her arms. To him, she would always be that little girl who would interrupt his lectures, lose her temper, and pester him with questions. He was thankful his little student had not succumbed to grief and found a way to live again.

He then saw a sad expression pass over her features, for the briefest of moments, he thought he almost imagined it.

"Well, I should be off now, it was good to see you Sensei, please come by the house anytime." she beamed, before starting back toward the hospital. "The point of being Minato's godfather means that you need to look out for him."

"I'll remember that. Take care Sakura." he waved after her. Though, perhaps his former student was not as well as she seemed.

...

Naruto yawned as he made his way up to bed. He had stayed awake a few hours to finish the last of the paperwork that he had brought home from work. Sakura had taken Minato up to bed a while ago. He glanced at the clock. It was about eleven. Not bad for his usual routine. He walked into the bedroom where Minato was sleeping soundly in his basinet, his chest rising and falling softly, and Sakura was already curled up under the covers on their bed. He walked over to the basinet and kissed his son gently on the forehead before climbing in the bed beside Sakura. She slept soundly, all bundled up to her eyes, her long rose-colored hair rolling all over the bed.

He leaned over and kissed her on her forehead tenderly as well, before curling up himself and falling asleep.

When his eyes opened again, it was about 3:00 am. Though nothing initially woke him, he just felt that something was wrong. A small whimper from beside him caught his attention and he sat up to look over at his wife.

"Sakura?" he asked. Was she crying?

He didn't get a response. He reached over and turned on the lamp that rested on the table beside their bed, to see better. Sakura thrashed lightly as if she was in pain and he could see tears falling down her face, but she was still asleep.

"No…" she murmured in her sleep, thrashing a little bit more, as if she was fighting an invisible force.

She was scaring him. "Sakura!" he called, reaching for her.

His call and touch did not wake her, instead they made her arch away from him, as if she was in pain. She began sobbing.

"Sakura!" he called again, this time grabbing her shoulders, despite her attempts to move away, and gave her a firm shake. "Wake up!"

Her emerald eyes flew open and she gasped, panting heavily for air. Consciousness hit her forcefully as she took in deep breaths, looking about the room, coming into realization.

"Sakura…" Naruto said again, there was panic in his voice. When her eyes hit him, she broke down and cried, collapsing into his arms. "Naruto…"

"Shhh..." he tried to stop her crying, slowly moving a hand through her hair and rubbing her back. "Its alright, your alright, it was just a dream."

She didn't seem comforted as she continued to sob into his chest.

Naruto could hear Minato making noises, he had awaken from all the shouting and crying. He prayed the little infant would go back to sleep. But, he did no such thing. He could hear his mother distressed, and it made him start to wail.

"Minato!" Sakura called, moving to aid the crying babe.

"I'll get him." Naruto said firmly, holding her back. "Stay right here, I'll be right back."

He moved to get out of the bed and glanced back at her. Her eyes were wide with fear and silent tears began to fall.

"Will you be alright?" he asked worriedly.

She nodded a little too quickly. He hated leaving her alone, but the baby needed to be put at ease first before he could do anything. He gently brushed a strained of her hair out of her face. "I'll be back..."

He got up and quickly scooped up Minato in his arms and left the bedroom. Seeing Sakura like that had thrown him for a loop, he needed to calm himself, as well as his son.

"Shhh…" he soothed the baby, rocking him back and forth. "Its alright, I'm here, Mom's okay… everything is fine."

The baby's wailing receded to small whimpering. "Let's get you something to eat…"

He carried his son to the kitchen and heated a bottle of formula and water. He needed to calm his nerves. He begand taking in deep breaths as he fed Minato at the kitchen table, letting the house fell into silence. As soon as the baby was full, it only took a few moments before he was asleep once more.

Naruto then made his way back up stairs, anxious to get back to Sakura. He re-entered the bedroom and laid Minato back in his basinet before turning to face his wife. Sakura had her eyes on them anxiously, they were still red from crying and wide with fear, but she seemed to have calmed down a bit. She was hugging her knees to her trembling from. Looking very alone. He said nothing as he approached her, pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly.

"Naruto…"

"Shhh… I'm here." he stopped her from explaining, he didn't want her to relive anything until she was settled.

Her sobs had ceased, but she still trembled in his strong arms. He massaged her tense back and shoulders, letting her calm into his hold. He moved one hand through her hair, down her neck and up to cup her face. He pulled away ever so slightly, to see her face and gently rubbed the tears away with his thumb. He then drew her forlorn face towards him and kissed her forehead softly. He then moved his lips down to her ear murmering sweet nothings to drive away all the dark thoughts in her head. He needed her to stop shaking, and he hated that she felt do cold in his arms.

He couldn't imagine what kind of dream she had to put her in this state, it made him worry. Sakura had always been a quiet, soundless sleeper. She had dreams once in a while, but never any nightmares, certainly nothing to make her cry and convulse in her sleep like she did. What bothered him even more was the way she moved from his touch, like she was in pain. Was someone hurting her?

It took about a half hour, but soon his wife was free of sobs, her body was warm against him, and she was breathing evenly. She was much less tense in his hold and rested against his shoulder. He let out a sigh and laid back on the bed, taking her with him.

"What happened?" he asked. "Can you tell me?"

She trembled slightly beside him, before shaking her head rapidly.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, its just…" he paused and Sakura looked up at him, meeting the depths of his blue eyes. "You scared me."

She said nothing, and just turned her head into his shoulder.

He held her face in his hands and made sure she looked at him. "Sakura, you know that I will never let anything hurt you?"

She only nodded.

"It was just a dream." he told her.

She nodded again. He kissed her lightly on the lips and pulled her back into his arms,letting her drift back to sleep. He, however was wide awake, fear and worry overtaking him. Sakura had a way of sensing things were going wrong, before they did.

Soon the world was quiet again… but it surely wasn't as peaceful.

* * *

><p>Uh oh...<p> 


	3. Chapter Three: Last Moments

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>Again:<p>

Chapter Three: Last Moments...

Sakura sighed as she rocked Minato in the nursery rocking chair. She was trying to get him to sleep, but he seemed anything but tired. It was a lovely day outside, and the sunlight was pouring through the windows like gold. Naruto had reluctantly left for the Hokage tower early that day, not wanting to leave her alone. She finally convinced him to go after much assurance and bickering. She told him she would simply take a rest after Minato went down for his nap, and she would feel as good as new.

He would probably come home the minute he was done with his dispatches though, letting all his other tasks fall behind. She hated the idea, but selfishly was relieved to know that he would be home soon. Her nightmare haunted her as she went about the house doing her daily chores. She couldn't get the images of her dreams out of her head.

Naruto had always helped ward away the shadows and darkness in her mind.

_It was a dream... He's gone... _she thought assuredly.

Yet she kept Minato close to her the whole day, panicking a little every time he was not in her arms. With the laundry all done, and the house clean, she was glad that now she could just relax and just hold her baby without any other worries. She glanced down at the little boy, his eyes were sleepy, but they stayed on her unwavering… He seemed determined to not take his nap.

"You too?" she asked him. "Stop worrying, I'm fine… your daddy was right, its was just a dream… go to sleep little one."

She reached up a hand to touch the baby's nose. Minato made a small mumbling sound in reply and fisted her finger.

She smiled at him. "Hey now, that's mine!" she exclaimed. "I need that back, and you need to take a nap."

He made no effort to give her back her index finger and instead replied to her with a soft "Oooah."

"When did you get so bossy, mister?" she asked, pouting at him.

She laughed as the Minato looked at her like she was crazy. "We're both worrying over nothing."

After a few moments of silence, and peaceful rocking, Minato did finally drift to sleep, and Sakura let her head lean back so she could look at the ceiling.

"I'm worrying over nothing." she repeated more firmly.

…

Naruto rubbed a hand through his unruly hair, trying to keep his focus on his dispatches. However, he was completely agitated at thought of leaving Sakura alone all day after the night she had. He couldn't shake off his worry, no matter how ridiculous it was. Sakura was a grown woman and a fellow ninja, she could handle herself and Minato. Besides, he was just worried over a nightmare. Though frightening, they really could do no harm, besides make her miss a few hours of sleep. Not that fatal.

But, he just wanted to be home.

Shizune peeked her head in. "Naruto-sama, Shikamaru is here to pick up the dispatch for his team."

Naruto didn't even look up at her. "Yeah, yeah… let him in."

Shizune frowned a little in concern, but opened the door and let Shikamaru walk through.

" Hokage-sama." he greeted, his tone sounding disinterested as usual.

"Hey Shikamaru…" Naruto said, still not looking up. He handed out the C-ranked mission slip he had assigned his three man squad to him with his left hand, and continued to write with his right.

Shikamaru took it, taking note of how determined Naruto seemed to plow through his work.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

Naruto glanced up at him before getting back to work. "Sure, why wouldn't it be?"

"…well, you haven't set down your pen since I walked in here, I think there is something wrong with this picture."

Naruto glanced up at him. "Just doing my job, Shikamaru nothing wrong with that."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "When its you, yes there is."

Naruto didn't honor him with looking up this time and just kept on scribbling through the pile. "Well, its not."

"Okay." Shikamaru muttered, forfeiting the argument, and putting the mission report in his vest pocket. "How's the baby?"

"He's great." Naruto replied.

"And Sakura?"

"She's great too." he replied.

"Great." Shikamaru was more than concerned, but just let it drop. "This is the quickest I've ever been able to leave your office…"

"Tell your team I said good luck." Naruto told him on his way out.

"Yeah, yeah…" he muttered before closing the doors.

Shizune had watched the whole ordeal from the door frame and frowned deeper, but she decided not to bother the young Hokage further and just slowly sneaked out the door after Shikamaru.

Something was wrong.

…

"_They're going to choose Kakashi…" he said for, what Sakura was sure was, the twentieth time that evening. "I have no need to panic, because they're going to choose him… I mean heh… I'm too young, I just turned eighteen and I just made chunin, there is no way that they would bend the rules so much to choose me."_

_She groaned. "Naruto…"_

"_I mean, its way too soon… I mean I guess I could be ready now, its my dream and everything… but they picked Kakashi the first time… I can wait, he'll be a great Hokage and I would be happy… Its just… Gosh is it hot in here…"_

_She grew irritated and smacked him lightly upside the head. However, it didn't seem to snap him out of his state of panic. He was still fidgeting like crazy, his eyes wide with anxiety. _

"_Okay, first of all, no. Its freezing in here because, yet again, you forgot to pay the heating bill and it's the middle of November. Second of all, you know that no matter what happens tomorrow, whether they appoint you or anyone else, everything will be alright… you will be Hokage someday, no matter if its tomorrow or a few years from now."_

"_I know, its just…"_

"_And if you are appointed, I know you are ready. You are going to be a great Hokage."_

"_But…"_

"_Kakashi-sensei will turn down the position, he has absolutely no desire for it, and he knows that you are ready, just as much as I do."_

"_But…"_

"_I know you're scared, but its all okay… You've wanted this your whole life, remember?"_

_He sighed and leaned back against the couch where they both sat watching, or rather trying to watch, a comedic movie. Since the end of the war, they spent most of their time together in the evenings, trying to do something upbeat to keep the past and grief away. _

"_You're right, you're totally right…"_

_She smiled before turning back to the screen. It was quiet for all of ten seconds before Naruto fidgeted again. Sakura sighed in anticipation. _

"_I just don't get why its bothering me so much… I mean its like you said, I've wanted this my whole life… and now it probably will happen… and I just can't handle it… What's up with that?" _

_She grabbed the clicker and paused the film, then turned and grabbed him by the collar of his gray t-shirt forcefully. _

"_You're nervous genius!" she exclaimed. "It was bound to happen sometime!" _

"_I don't like it." he pouted. _

"_Well, then stop worrying. I have assured you for the last time this evening… You are going to be a great Hokage… today, tomorrow, ten years from now, it doesn't matter. Achieving your dream may be a little scary, but when did you let fear get in the way of what you want?" _

"…_never." his voice was tiny._

_She gave him a shake. "When?"_

"_Never." he said a little more firmly, fear evident in his voice. _

"_Now, shut the hell up, and let's watch the movie!" she released him and grabbed the remote. _

_Quiet movie watching ensued once more. _

"_How great of a Hokage do you think I will be, again?" he knew he was asking for it. Especially, when he noticed an angry blush rise to her cheeks. _

_She let out a frustrated snarl before throwing a fist toward the blonde's big dumb head, which he aptly dodged, letting out a chuckle. _

_It had been a while since she had heard him laugh._

_"Thank you, Sakura… for talking me down."_

_She smiled. "Be quiet before I go home to enjoy central heating."_

…

Naruto smiled as he recalled the night before the council called him to offer the position of Hokage. He sat on the bed, watching Sakura comb through her hair in their bathroom. He had come home early like he said, more early than he should have… so much so that he snuck out the window so that Shizune wouldn't freak out at him.

Sakura had been looking out the window when he got home, as if she was watching out for something. She was so engulfed with what she was looking for that she jumped when he hugged her from behind. She waved it off, saying she just thought she saw someone outside, but was just being paranoid. He wasn't so sure, but let it pass. He was the Sixth-freaking-Hokage, if anyone dared enter his house, so help them.

He played with Minato, entertaining him with a rattle while Sakura prepared dinner. She seemed distant, but smiled every time she met his gaze as she moved about the kitchen. He wasn't a huge fan of that smile… it was her forced one, the one she used to make him think everything was okay. But, again, he was here now to make sure everything was okay, what could go wrong?

…

"_Hokage-sama…"_

_Naruto was spinning in the new chair that was given to him by Kakashi as a 21st birthday present, and didn't pay the slightest bit of attention to his aid._

"_Hokage-sama!" Shizune called again. "You're worse than Tsunade-sama…"_

"_Sorry Shizune, this is just so fun!" he said spinning around again. _

"_Well, when you're done acting like you're three, you might want to know that your _wife _is here to see you." Shizune said sternly. _

_That made Naruto stop. "Sakura's here? Her shift isn't over at the hospital for another hour."_

"_Yes she's here, she asked to make sure you weren't busy, and she seems distraught."_

"_Like sad distraught, or I should sneak out the back window distraught?" Naruto asked. _

"_Like you should stop spinning around in your chair and be serious for a minute distraught!" Shizune replied. _

_ said, straightening his jacket and making his sloppy desk more presentable. "Alright, send her in."_

_Shizune nodded and disappeared behind the door. _

_Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. Was he in trouble? Sakura always let herself into his office when she wanted to see him, and to actually have Shizune check to see if he was busy and coming in the middle of the day like this made him sweat. His wife had been a little moody lately, and her appetite had been weird, but he figured it to be womanly problems… he hoped he didn't do something to anger her._

_He did a quick check over his behavior the last couple days, and he couldn't think of anything that would be upsetting enough for his wife to address him at work like this. He hoped there was no emergency… Shizune did say she was distressed… _

_His thoughts were interrupted as Sakura peeked her head from behind the door__ like a genin who was about to get a scolding. _

"_Hey…" he greeted carefully._

"_Hi." she said quietly, but stayed on the other side of the door. _

"_You want to come in?" he asked as if the question was the most ridiculous thing in the world. Because, to him it was._

"_Yeah." she replied. "Can I?"_

"_Um… yes." he said, raising an eyebrow. _

"_Okay…" she said, slipping through the door, and closed it. But, stayed where she was._

_It was weirdly quiet between them as it never was when she stopped by the office. Naruto waited for her to say something expectantly, as it was she who was interrupting his… well spinning in his new chair... but that was beside the point. When she didn't say anything he looked one way, then the other. _

"_So, you're out of work early." he commented to prod her on._

"_Uh yes…I uh…" she looked about ready to explode, but then held back and began to pace. _

"_Should I be worried?" he asked. _

"_No… well, I mean...!" she stuttered, her hands twisting together with uncertainty. __"Look, I'm just going to say it…"_

"_Please do." he said pleadingly, nervously. _

"_I'm…I…uh…" _

"_Sakura!" Naruto was suddenly before her, taking in her shoulders. "I can take it… Just tell me!"_

"_I'm pregnant." she whispered quickly, her gaze falling to the floor of his office. _

_Her reply rattled his entire existence. He looked down at her with wide eyes and his jaw fell open in shock. _

"_I said…" she began when he didn't respond right away._

"_You're… You're pregnant?" he asked softly, joyfully. _

_She exhaled the breath she had been holding at the joy shining in his eyes. "Yes!"  
><em>

"_Really?" he asked, so overwhelmed with happiness that it looked like he was about to cry. _

"_Yeah." she breathed, his reaction making her tear up as well._

"_Wow… we're going to have a baby?" the thought was so wonderful and scary at the same time.__He began laughing and crying all at the same time. "I'm going be… a… father!"_

"_Yes, you are." Sakura smiled, catching her tears before they could fall. _

_He laughed happily as he picked her up and spun her around the room. _

"_Ah!" she squealed. "Naruto!"_

_He set her down and kissed her. "I've never been so happy! How far along are you?"_

"_Two months." she replied. _

"_Is it a boy or a girl?"_

_She laughed. "It's a little to early to tell, Naruto."_

"_A baby!" he squealed, jumping around happily. "We're having a baby! I'm a father!"_

"_Have you told anyone?" he asked, pausing mid-prance._

"_Of course not, I just found and I wouldn't tell anyone before you…" she replied. _

"_SHIZUNE!" he called, running out of the office. "I'm going to be a father!"_

…

Naruto got up and let Sakura rest on the couch, she had the same nightmare for the last two nights, and was utterly exhausted. Neither incident was as bad as the first night, she only moved around agitated, instead of crying or screaming, but it was beginning to be something that couldn't be overlooked.

That day, Naruto got home his normal time, made dinner for her, and wanted her to get some extra rest. Dark bags were starting to appear under her eyes, and she seemed utterly anxious. Her sleeping was better during the day, so he told her to nap right after dinner, ignoring her protests. He sat with her on the couch to make sure she did so.

After about an hour she drifted off into a peaceful sleep, with even breathing, and not the least bit of movement. Content at last, and knowing Minato was already safe and sound in the nursery, he got up to make some instant ramen, hoping Sakura hadn't hidden it from him again. No. Still on the third shelf in the pantry. He began heating the water when he sensed someone by the sliding door.

He turned quickly only to be relieved to see Kakashi.

"Sensei…" he let out a sigh of relief.

"You're a little tense tonight, Naruto." his former teacher commented.

"Heh… just a long day." he replied. "Come in, want some ramen?"

"Sounds great." the older man said, taking a seat at the table. "It's very quiet here."

"Yeah, Minato's asleep upstairs, and Sakura's resting in the living room." Naruto explained, handing him the cup of ramen.

"At 6:30?" Kakashi asked. "Is she not feeling well?"

"No, she's just tired." Naruto said a bit too quickly. "Minato and I are quite a handful."

Kakashi just nodded. "I saw her on the way to the hospital the other day, she seemed a little… I don't know…"

"Off?" Naruto finished for him, his tone serious.

"Something up?"

Naruto sighed, he knew he could handle this, but at the same time he was a little worried as well, and felt like he needed to talk to someone.

He sat at the other side of the table. "I don't know… she had a nightmare about three nights ago, it scared the living hell right out of her, and she's been so paranoid, like something's coming, or watching her."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "A nightmare?"

Naruto nodded. "It's been re-occurring the last three nights, she won't say anything about it."

"Strange…" Kakashi commented.

Naruto began eating. "I'm sure it's nothing, that it will pass, aren't mothers known to have anxieties after childbirth?"

Kakashi was thoughtful for a minute. "Have you noticed anything around, any stalker or dark chakra?"

"No, nothing." Naruto replied, rubbing his eye tiredly.

"Well, just be watchful and trust your instincts, you and Sakura have been through a lot, if you feel that something is threatening you, then you should be on your guard." Kakashi advised. "However, paranoia and worry will only weaken you… I can always keep an eye on both Sakura and Minato during the day hours I have off, if that would ease your mind."

"It would." Naruto replied, his voice lightening a bit. "I'd greatly appreciate it."

Kakashi nodded. "Alright then, have a good rest tonight."

...

_"Sakura! Over here!" _

_The young medical ninja turned to see her mentor standing on a hill and immediately darted toward him._

_"Have you found them?!" she cried. _

_Kakashi didn't answer and only gripped onto his wounded shoulder, looking ahead to let her see for herself._

_His student came up beside him and took in the scene before her. Madara's once again, lifeless corpse lay sprawled out over the ruins. A few feet away lay Sasuke with Madara's own sword running through his chest._

_The only sign he made of life was his fists digging into the gravel, trying to get back up._

_"Sasuke!" she gasped, moving to run toward him, when Kakashi caught her upper arm. _

_"Look." he said, pointing toward another figure. It was Naruto laying in a pool of his own blood several feet away._

_Was he? He couldn't be dead!_

_"Oh, no!" she cried, before turning up to look at Kakashi. "Stabalize Sasuke, I'll get Naruto."_

_Kakashi nodded and Sakura took off, determined to get to her blonde team-mate._

_You better be alive, you idiot! You better be alive!_

_Suddenly, a hand reached out and grasped Sakura's ankle, stopping her advances._

_She glanced down to meet a gaze of darkness. Sasuke's eyes bore through her pleadingly, and she only could recall one time, long ago, when she had ever seen him look so helpless. Long ago on their first real mission together._

_"Sakura…" his voice rasped, as he panted heavily. "Please…"_

_His voice chilled her over, he didn't have much time._

_"I'll be back!" she promised._

_She did not know how she would be able to heal both of them. But she would, by God she would!_

_"Naruto, he may be dead, I have to..." she told him. "Hold on."_

_He let out a pained breath, nodding in understanding. There was a light in his eyes that she never thought she would see again. He didn't want to die, he wanted another chance… she had seen that face in countless wounded ninjas she had healed in the past._

_He's back... she thought to herself. He's back!_

_"Sensei!" she called, before darting to Naruto."Get him stabilized." Kakashi was there in an instant and knelt beside his estranged student, rolling him over, speaking words that Sakura could not make out. _

_Sakura collapsed beside Naruto when she reached him and immediatly checked his pulse._

_He was alive. But, barely._

_His usual sun-kissed skin was pale, and he was no longer in kyubbi mode, sage mode, or any other form she remembered him taking during the battle._

_His fatal wound was in his stomach. She would not be able to move him, she would have to make short work. With what little chakra she had, she began to close up the wound. Long scratches along his face and shoulders would have to wait, though they were serious as well. She panicked slightly when he didn't breath for a moment. No. He was going to live. He had to live._

_She glanced behind her to look at Kakashi, who held Sasuke in his arms, and was trying fervently to keep his eyes focused… a cold feeling went through her._

_What if she couldn't save them both?_

_Pushing herself to her limit, she managed to stabalize Naruto enough so that his breathing was even and that his kyuubi chakra could manage the wounds on it's own. All the while her heart and soul were crying out for Sasuke._

_Keep him alive. she prayed. Just let him hold on a bit more._

_She ordered Kakashi to take over Naruto, as she returned to Sasuke's side. The Uchiha was fading and fading fast. She held him firmly and prepared to remove the blade embedded inside him._

_"Sasuke." she said, gripping him under his chin, forcing him to look at her. "Look at me! Stay focused on me, and don't you dare fall asleep!"_

_He only stared at her with unfocused eyes. "Sakura..."_

_With a glowing green hand she pulled out the blade, and was immediatly overwhelemed by the depths and intricisy of his wound as his blood began to pool out over her hands._

_Too elaborate!_

_Too deep!_

_Not enough time!_

_Not enough chakra!_

_She felt herself deplating rapidly, but kept her hand firmly over the hole in his chest, determined to close it, determined to save him._

_"Sakura..." he spoke again, coughing up his own blood_

_"Stay quiet!" she told him. "I need to concentrate!"_

_"...I'm sorry."_

_Tears began to blind her vision, and she looked up, blinking them away, her hands too occupied to be of any help. "Sorry?"_

_"For everything I've done." he rasped._

_She was losing him, she could feel it, she didn't have enough chakra!_

_"I wasn't ready to die yet." he told her. "I have more to do...Itachi..."_

_"You're not going to die, Sasuke." she told him, giving him a firm shake when he started to slip. "I won't let you."_

_"You're so damned annoying." he said, a pained smile forming on his face, using what was left of his strength to lift up his fingers to brush against her cheek. "Making everything difficult... you never knew how much... how much I..."_

_His heartbeat was slowing, fading._

_"Sasuke, don't, not like this!" she cried. "Don't leave me again! I love you! I still love you! Stay with me!"_

_The shine in his eyes was fading as his hand gently brushed two fingers over the seal of her forehead. "Thank you, Sakura."_

_"Sasuke!" she called, as his onyx eyes faded to gray, staring lifeless into the dark sky above. "Sasuke, no!"_

_It was then the last of the Uchiha clan fell limp within her hold and there was a loud clash of thunder that shook the earth._

_"Sasuke?" she sobbed, searching his eyes. "Sasuke!?"_

_But, there came no reply._

_Sasuke Uchiha was dead._

* * *

><p>I made myself sad...<p> 


	4. Chapter Four: Uninvited

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Uninvited<p>

"This is completely and totally unnecessary, Sensei." Sakura said angrily from the kitchen as she made some tea.

Kakashi just rolled his eyes from where he sat in the living room. He had a feeling Sakura would be this way. "You told me that I should come over more often to see Minato, Sakura." he replied.

"Yes, see Minato, not baby-sit me!" she exclaimed.

"I'm just visiting." he countered. "Don't make anymore out of it."

Minato was in his swing, swaying beside the couch, where Kakashi sat, quite content with his teething toy. He was gurgling happily and Kakashi found himself smiling at the infant.

"All the more, I don't like you and Naruto making decisions behind my back." she said, walking in with two mugs of tea in her hand.

"We do it for your best interest." Kakashi replied nonchalantly.

She sat in the chair across from him with a huff, setting the tea on the table in between. The second Minato saw his mother walk in he started reaching toward her, squealing in delight.

"Well, hello to you too." she said, laughing as she reached over and held on to one of his outstretched hands.

"Someone's quite fond of you." Kakashi said with lightness in his tone.

Sakura smiled. "I'm quite fond of him too, he's such a happy baby."

"Almost a month now, right?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura nodded. "This Saturday officially… It feels like yesterday when we brought him home."

Kakashi lightly laughed. "To me, it seems like yesterday when you all made genin… so, you can only imagine how time flies for me."

"Who knows, maybe you'll train Minato too." Sakura said, tickling the baby's feet that were kicking playfully towards her.

"I would like to see his father train him, its important for a boy to have that sort of companionship." Kakashi said.

Sakura nodded in agreement, acknowledging how difficult it must have been for both he and Naruto to grow up without their fathers. For Kakashi, losing Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze, would have been like losing a father all over again, where Naruto didn't even have the privilege of knowing him.

It was quiet for a moment as both parties silently honored the deceased Forth Hokage, he who little Minato was named after.

"You're looking a little better today, are you sleeping better?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura nodded, annoyed at her new self-proclaimed doctor. "Yes better, and Naruto has made me rest during the day as well."

"But, you're still having nightmares?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura had no desire to talk about her dreams, but she knew Kakashi could read through her lies better than most, so again she just nodded.

"Every night?" Kakashi inquired further.

"Yes." she answered quietly.

"I'm not the medic like you, but that does not sound very healthy."

"Well, as a medic, I can assure you that they are just dreams." Sakura pointed out.

"Sakura." Kakashi said in a serious tone, one that she hadn't heard him use since she was about sixteen.

However, few could match Sakura's stubbornness. "I'm sure they'll pass…"

Kakashi looked up to the heavens in annoyance. "And if they don't?"

"They will."

"And will your anxieties just go away with them?" he asked.

A frown tugged on Sakura's lips. She wasn't too thrilled with how much information Naruto was sharing without her consent.

"I'll admit they've made me a bit jumpy, but there is nothing wrong, I'm sure I'm just imagining things…"

"Have you thought of why they are occurring… I mean, this time of year is close to…"

"No, it doesn't have anything to do with that!" Sakura cut him off sharply, upset he would even bring up such a thing.

Kakashi sighed patiently. "His death has affected us all Sakura, no one would think less of you…"

"Please, don't." she pleaded quietly.

"I only ask, because he has been on my own mind recently." Kakashi told her.

"Sensei, please." her tone was warning now.

Kakashi frowned. It was just as he thought. "Sasuke was part of your life Sakura, you can't change that, your mind will be much more at peace…"

"I'm not having this conversation now!" she stood abruptly. "I'm fine."

With that she took her empty mug into the kitchen, ending the conversation.

Kakashi sighed as she walked out and glanced over at little Minato. No matter how well she seemed, how much she had moved on, he was always concerned for Sakura in the matter of losing Sasuke. His death had been traumatic for her, more so than Naruto, and he knew she would carry that burden for the rest of her life. She was healing, but at the expense of the memory of Sasuke being repressed from her mind and unspoken by all around her.

And that was no way to find peace.

He cast his gaze downward. He knew this because he had lived it many times… Sasuke was just the most recent, and perhaps the most difficult, because he had been responsible for him… He saw himself in the boy, and without a doubt would have followed his path if there had been anyone to seek vengeance against for his lost love ones… to which there was no one.

…

_It had begun to rain… _

_A storm was raging overhead to wash out the bloody battlefield. His dislocated shoulder ached, but he ignored the miniscule wound. He was much more wounded on the inside. Raw emotion had shaken him as the battle had raged on. His friend, the one who inspired him to change his life, the one who's very words he lived by… was nothing more than a fraud. Nothing more than a vengeful, traitorous fraud, willing to kill him, to kill his village. _

_He didn't know if he would ever recover… he had lived through many horrible things; coming home to his father, who had taken his own life; having to witness Obito's "death", that had changed his life, standing by as his Sensei had given up his life for the village; and perhaps the most grievous, having to take the life of Rin, the person he had sworn to protect. _

_But, it had been Obito's words and friendship that had got him through, that made him give up his life for others and bare the heavy burdens of his past. He knew, that as long as he put his comrades first, that he could get through life. He could see light in the world, purpose to life. But now, seeing Obito, knowing what he had done, that he not only survived, but had been the threat to the Leaf all this time… Everything he had ever known, everything he fought for, seemed like a lie. He didn't know if he could have faith in humanity any longer, if saints like Obito could fall into such depths of deceptions and evil. _

_But, he wouldn't give up now, his last two rays of light; his students, Naruto and Sakura, needed him still. Sakura who had been by his side during the battle, who had healed him at his darkest hour, helped him scope the fields for Naruto and Sasuke, whom neither had seen since they had locked battle with Madara. Sakura was frantic, tears in her eyes as she searched. He went on ahead of her as his eyes caught sight of fallen trees upon a hill. He could sense some faint chakra… familiar chakra…_

_Upon the hill, lay the dead Madara, and his two male students… both in their final moments. Sasuke was the nearest, a blade embedded in his chest, and Kakashi felt his heart still. He had had such anger in his heart toward the estranged ninja; who tried to take the life of Sakura right before his eyes; disgraced Naruto's friendship; and let himself become so blinded with hate that he deluded himself to thinking that destroying the Leaf Village would liberate him for his torment. _

_Yes, he had given up on the boy. But, seeing him laying there, Madara's blade through him, his own in Madara's, and making up the conclusion in his mind… it made him only feel remorse. _

_The sight conflicted him to the core. He called for Sakura. She was beside him in a moment, shock taking over as she saw the two dying forms in front of her. _

_She'd have to stabilize Naruto first. He wasn't a medic, but he knew that Naruto's unresponsive form took priority over Sasuke. who was still clenching the crumbled earth, clinging for life._

_Kakashi's eyes widened as Sasuke reached up and grasp Sakura's ankle. He could hear his pleas, his desperation for life, and his heart weakened. He watched as Sakura reassured him that she would be back, and moved to Naruto. _

_She asked him to stabilize Sasuke, as she went to heal Naruto. He nodded to her in understanding, preparing his heart for what was about to come. _

_He approached the dying teenager, who watched Sakura as she left him, gasping and choking onto air desperately. The sight made him sick. He knelt down and turned him over so that they could see each other. Sasuke looked up at him… and all that he could see was the twelve-year-old boy he had come to love as a little brother all those years ago. His eyes were black and free of the Sharingan and Rinnegan, slowly becoming dull, but had determination. _

"_Kakashi…" he said, his voice braking. _

"_Hold on Sasuke, she'll come back," he said, pulling the boy up in his arms._

_"I know." he replied._

_Kakashi glanced over at Sakura, who frantically tried to save Naruto. He felt helpless with the dying boy. _

"_You saved him, didn't you? You took the blade…"_

_Sasuke's dark gaze couldn't stay on him. "… For a minute, I thought…"_

_Kakashi gave him a firm shake. "Look at me, keep your eyes on me."_

_"I'm not ready, Sensei." Sasuke told him, gripping onto his jacket. "I have to..."_

_Kakashi made the boy look at him again, feeling tears start to well in his eyes at the honorific Sasuke had never called before. "No, you can fight this..."_

_"I have Naruto stabilized, go to him Sensei, watch his breathing." Sakura commanded as she returned. _

_"Right." Kakashi replied, moving Sasuke into her arms, seeing the small flicker of light that sparked in the Uchiha's eyes when he saw her. "You have to hurry, Sakura." _

_"I know." she said, determinedly. _

_But, as Kakashi left the boy to his female student, he knew in his heart already that it was too late. _

…

"Damn it!?" Naruto exclaimed, earning a smack from Sakura upside the head. They had just returned home from having dinner at Sakura's parents and Naruto was having a little trouble opening the door.

"Don't swear in front of Minato!" she scolded in a hushed whisper.

"He's asleep!" Naruto hissed back.

"Well, you're going to wake him up with that yelling, and I don't want him freaking out, just because you locked us out."

"I didn't lock us out, I just left the key on the inside…" Naruto moaned at his own stupidity.

"What the hell else would you call that?" she asked.

"Now who's swearing in front of the baby?" Naruto asked, matter-o-factly.

_SWAT! _

"I didn't yell." she said stubbornly.

He rubbed the back of his head. "Okay, okay, I'm going to kick it in."

"You are _not _kicking my door in, just go around and get the spare key."

"We have a spare?" he asked surprised.

Sakura rolled eyes. "Yes, oh great and wise Hokage… it's under the stone turtle on the back patio."

"Oh… Great! Be right back." he said, sprinting away.

Sakura shook her head and snuggled Minato closer to her as he slept in his little bundle of blankets. Alone on the porch, it got quiet immediately, and the darkness made her uneasy, even with the glow of the orange lanterns. She glanced around worriedly, anxiety washing over her as she sensed someone near.

A light noise, like the role of a stone caught her ears and whipped her head toward the street. There she saw a lone shadow figure that stood tall only several feet away. She let out a gasp and prepared to scream as it made a movement toward her, but Naruto opened the front door from the inside making her jump out of her skin instead.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked, startled by her reaction.

She opened her mouth to speak, turning back to the streets to point at the ominous being standing in the street, only to find that it had vanished. Her eyes widened, as she turned in all directions, before her eyes fell on her husband, whose dark blue orbs were filled with confusion and concern.

"I… I thought I saw something… or someone." she said in a hurry, looking back down the street. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he pushed her and Minato behind him, into the house.

Sakura watched from the doorframe as he stepped out into the streets, listening and searching. After he about a minute, he looked back at her and shook his head.

There was nothing there.

"All's safe." he assured, leading her the rest of the way into the house, however he did another sweep of the area with a narrowed gaze before shutting the door.

…

Sakura awoke from the same nightmare, this one worse than all the others before. She was glad her tears had fallen silently and had not woken up Naruto again. He was asleep peacefully beside her, though she could tell it was lightly for the lack of snoring and sleep talking he usually did during his rem-cycle. Wanting to check on Minato, who was in the nursery, and not wanting to wake Naruto up and worry him anymore, she slipped out of the bed silently.

She didn't like when Naruto put Minato in the nursery, even though it was just down the hall from the bedroom, she liked having Minato as close as possible, especially with her nightmares. On her way, she heard a sound that resembled footsteps at the bottom of the stairs and froze, unnerved. She went down two steps to peer at the first floor, her palms shaking slightly as she held tightly to the rail. It was all dark and quiet, with nothing but moonlight filling the rooms.

_I'm losing it… _

She went back up the stairs and into the nursery, shaking her head at herself. With quiet steps, she approached Minato's crib, where the baby slept peacefully, and tucked his wooly blue blanket around him a little tighter. She lingered for a moment to watch her baby sleep, the rising and falling of his chest comforting her. Her eyes widened as she suddenly felt eyes boring into her back, she spun her head around to only see the wide open door that led to the hall, not a soul there. She sighed heavily, this time more than agitated with herself.

With a yawn she gave her baby a quick on the forehead, before making her way back to the bedroom. She turned into the hall that became a little more menacing, as it commonly did to those who traveled their houses in the middle of the night, only to feel a presence once more behind her.

"Sakura." a dark melodic voice spoke from behind her.

Sakura, in a state of shock, whipped her head around only to face the empty hall again, but this time she knew she wasn't insane, she knew she heard something. The moment she turned around to wake Naruto, a dark figure fazed directly in front of her, scaring her right out of her skin, and she screamed. Black eyes met her gaze and Sakura felt her heart stop.

_Sasuke… _

* * *

><p>:O Wow this is a short chapter! Sorry :(<p> 


	5. Chapter Five: Destroy from the Inside

**Chapter Five: Destroy from the Inside**

The moment Sasuke fazed into existence before her… He fazed out, as if he was never there at all…

…

_It was a hot summer day, and for the first time in years, Sakura actually felt her age. Leaning comfortably against a tree, relishing in the wind that blew around her, there was no work and no responsibility. _

_She smiled ran a hand through Naruto's unruly blonde hair, that had grown a bit longer and unmanageable over the last two summers they were together. He rested on the dry green grass, his head propped up against her folded lap, his eyes close and senses dull. However, Sakura could tell by his breathing that he was still awake. _

_The young kunochi passed the time by taking in the boy's handsome and unique features. His face had grown so much stronger and more angular, making him look like a man instead of a teenager. He had become taller over the years too, much to his delight, he was now at least a head taller than her and made fun of her lack of growth. But that wasn't all that had changed, his tan skin was slightly darker, his muscles more toned, his voice even a little deeper… he had become quite handsome. _

_It was funny to her that his looks were the only thing that he didn't brag about, at least never seriously. Which was strange, because he, like her, was a late bloomer as far as looks went. He had always been cute,__ but, he had blossomed into a unique kind of beauty.__ Yet, that was the last thing he seemed to notice or think about. In fact, he even seemed insecure about his looks. He was so modest compared to most boys, hardly ever taking off his shirt, or flaunting the physic that he had worked hard to achieve, being rather more on the thin side naturally._

_It was baffling to her, working around a score of other boys who were so egotistical about their attractive features, that Naruto who bragged about his abilities and the deeds he would do no matter the odds, would not flaunt his own. S__he found that was something she cherished about him. No matter how he changed, or what he looked like… he was always Naruto. He didn't care how he looked, but what he did._

_Even now that he was Hokage, at just nineteen… he had never changed. He had the greatest power in the universe at his finger tips, and yet he had tripped over a pebble on their way to the park, whining and moaning like he was five. He even asked her to kiss the bruise on his arm he received from the fall. He would never grow up. He would always be a kid at heart._

_His beauty, inside and out, was like a summer day, so warm and friendly, unchanging…_

_She sighed, relishing in it, letting it comfort and warm her. _

_They had both been very busy, with hardly a moment alone together since he was presented as the 6__th__ Hokage, in fact, they were both playing hooky at the moment. Naruto had kidnapped her from her office at the hospital, bringing her to the play ground, their special place. Not secret to the public, but not easily thought of as a hang out for the Hokage and the assistant to the Head Medic. It proved to be a decent hiding place. _

_Sakura protested at first... however, with a pile of paperwork stacked to the ceiling in a florescent lit office, on a beautiful day, she was quite the willing victim to be kidnapped to play hooky. __Tsunade would have her head in the morning when she asked for all the medical reports for the rookie genin... but, oh well. _

_She sighed sadly as she noticed the position of the sun, it was well passed noon, and people would be looking for them. _

"_We should go…" her voice was barely audible. _

_Naruto made no movement to her suggestion. "Mmm… a few minutes more." he muttered back quietly, his eyes still closed. _

_She rolled her eyes. "Your argument is hard to counter." _

_He just smiled in reply. Enjoying the warmth of the day, and Sakura's cool touch against his warm skin. He knew that if he wanted this to be it, he would have to say something soon. He was running out of time. _

_It was quiet for a long while again, far longer than a few more minutes, that had passed by without notice. Sakura had leaned her head against the trunk of the tree and was resting as well, even dozing off a little, as they both silently enjoyed the warmth of the day. _

_She noticed absentmindedly, that Naruto's heart had sped up slightly beneath her other hand that had been resting against his chest. She was even more surprised when she felt his own hand cover hers and grip it gently. She looked down at him sleepily, to meet his now opened gaze, that seemed to have been admiring her for a while. _

"_Ready now?" she asked teasingly, giving his hand a little squeeze. _

"_I hope so." his tone was quiet, and she briefly wondered if he was talking about heading back to work. _

_Her light mirth became a little more serious as she realized the intensity of his gaze, that was boring into her very soul. _

_Her gaze locked with his, tilting her head. "What are you thinking about?" _

"_You." he replied, reaching his free hand up to brush her bangs away from her face briefly, his callused fingers rough against the soft skin of her face._"… _and me… us."_

_Her eyes widened in surprise. _

_Them._

_What about them?_

"_I have been for a while…" he went on, his gaze braking away from hers nervously. _

"_And?" she asked curiously. _

_His expression was strained. "Well…"_

_Her eyes were waiting for him expectantly when he returned her gaze again. His determination still imminent._

"_I love you." he said, his voice set. _

_She looked confused._

"_Naruto, I know…"_

"_Marry me." he said suddenly. It wasn't a question. _

_Sakura froze. Did he just…? _

"_Naruto, I…" she breathed out, at a loss, feeling walls close in around her. _

"_Sakura." he said again, cutting her off once more. Taking hold of her face with both his hands, sitting up to be at her level. "Marry me."_

_She stared at him, as he hopefully awaited her reply, but the only thing she could think about was Sasuke, all her precious memories of him flashing before her mind, her heart protesting in agony at the offer. Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes as she turned away from him, withholding a strangled sob. _

_"...I can't." _

_..._

Naruto's sleep was shattered by Sakura's shrill scream echoing through the halls and the kyuubi vessel flung himself out of his bed without a second thought, his feet padding clumsily into the hallway. "Sakura!" he exclaimed, relieved to find his wife seemingly unharmed, however her back was him, her shoulder blades hiked up as she stood rigid.

"Sakura, what is it?" he asked, but she only began to whip her head around in every direction, as if she hadn't even heard him.

Unnerved, he took cautious steps toward her, placing a hand on her shoulder, making the kunochi jump out of her skin, her head snapping up at him in surprise.

"Naruto..." she breathed out. "I..."

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay." he told her, pulling her into an embrace. He held her tightly, trying to make her feel safe. Why was she trembling so? Did she have another nightmare?

"What happened?" he whispered in her hair.

She trembled so much that her whole body became one big tremor, she tried to speak, but nothing came out except short gasps.

"Hey…hey…" he comforted. "Sakura, I swear to you, that I will never let anything come near you or Minato, _I promise,_ but you need to talk to me… did you have another dream?"

She shook her head against his bare chest, and just sobbed. Sasuke Uchiha. The dead Sasuke Uchiha. The love of her life, the one that caused her the most pain, who's dying face tortured her mind. The long, dead, buried, Sasuke Uchiha, who only ever abandoned her… was just standing before her, in the flesh. His obsidian gaze boring into her very soul.

Naruto pulled her away so that he could see her, despite her resistance, and looked over her face gently. She was pale as a ghost, her eyes wide and red, dark bruises underneath them. She looked so small and frail right then. So vulnerable.

"_Sakura." _his voice pleaded. "I can't see you like this, I can't!"

She knew she was scaring him, but she couldn't voice the words... she couldn't even believe what she just saw, how could he?

"I can't watch you suffer." he finished. "Just, _please,_ tell me."

She looked up and met his sapphire eyes, blinking back tears, trying to regain her composure.

"S…Sasuke." she choked out the name, feeling the air chill over at the sound of the infamous name alone.

Naruto's eyes suddenly darkened. "What?" He hadn't heard his wife utter that name in at least three years.

Something within her snapped as she realized just what had taken place. "Sasuke was here! He was right in front of me! Just as close as you are now! He appeared right in front of me and fazed out just seconds before you came!"

Naruto's stare became blank, dumbfounded. "Sakura… that's impossible…"

She grabbed his shoulders and began to shake him. "I know what I saw!"

"It must have been a genjutsu, someone trying to toy with your mind Sakura, it can't be real… it can't!" Naruto tried to reason with himself as much as her. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't.

"It wasn't a genjutsu, I know them, they have always been my type, I know the feel of them, even when I can't escape them… He wasn't a genjutsu! He was right in front of me, damn it!" she argued.

"Sasuke is dead, Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed. "He's been dead for five years. You… you know… you watched him die." he said, regretting his words, but knowing he needed to use them to show how foolish she sounded.

She stared at him as if he had slapped her across the face. "But, I-I know what I saw."

"I'm not saying you didn't see something… but it can't be him." he said, his voice quieting as he gently moved his arms up and down her trembling arms.

"But, I _saw_ him." her face fell in defeat as she buried her face in her hands. "…you think I'm crazy."

"Damn it, Sakura! I don't think that!" he snapped. "But, it can't be true, how could it be? He's been dead for five years, it's impossible, isn't it?"

She just nodded shortly, giving up, keeping her gaze on the ground. "You're right, it couldn't have been... I don't know what's wrong with me…"

He grabbed her around the shoulders and pulled her against him once more. "This isn't you… I know it isn't. I promise, we'll figure this out."

…

Sakura swiftly descended the stairway in a panic, after waking up alone in bed.

"Where's Minato?" she asked, seeing Naruto calmly making some breakfast.

"Ino stopped by, she and Sai are taking him for a walk in his stroller." he replied, stirring the eggs he had prepared. "I thought I'd let you get some extra sleep."

The kunochi nodded then and seemed to calm down, but did not look at ease in the slightest.

"Oh." she replied softly.

He watched as she glanced about their cozy house, a place she used to feel so safe in. Now, she looked as if she was back in the Forest of Death, awaiting an enemy at every turn.

"Hungry?" he asked her.

Her eyes met his again and she nodded.

"Okay, take a seat…it'll be ready in a second." he told her.

She obeyed and the house grew quiet again. He found himself sighing quietly so that she wouldn't hear. He remembered that it was only a little over a week ago that the mornings he spent with her were full of peace and teasing.

He dreaded what he had to bring up, but he had to do it, he had to figure this out. "I thought that we could also take the time…"

She looked up at him in warning with her pale green eyes.

"…to talk about this."

As he expected she immediately turned her head away. He bit his lip, he wanted to be careful, knowing that this situation hung by a knife. He carried their plates over and sat across from her so that they faced each other.

"Sakura…" he began.

"What's there to talk about?" she asked. "I'm hallucinating, remember?"

He reached over to take her hand soothingly. She let him, but kept her gaze away. "You know I don't think that."

"What do you think is wrong with me, then?" she snapped.

He hesitated again. She only snapped this coldly when she was truly deeply hurting inside, and he knew his thoughts would only cause her more distress.

"I think that maybe we should talk about _him._" Naruto said. "I think, the thought of him may be troubling you, and that…"

"Stop, please, alright?" she pleaded, looking back at him sharply. "I'm not some fragile, delicate little girl that is just _upset _or unstable... I saw Sasuke last night, if you want to believe I'm hallucinating, then do so, but don't belittle me!"

Naruto tried to be patient. "I don't think you are weak or delicate, all I'm saying is that, it's normal to have nightmares and such, after experiencing something traumatic like that…"

She shook her head, keeping her gaze on the table. "Just, stop."

"You've repressed so much of your grief, Sakura." Naruto whispered quietly, unwilling to give up. "We don't even talk about him, it's like he's some kind of blasphemy."

"I don't talk about him, because I don't want to!" she replied, her voice low and breaking.

He gripped her hand more firmly. "Because it's too painful for you."

"How is any of this going to help?" she asked. "Why are you so adamant for me to talk about him?"

"I'm not!" his voice raised slightly. "Do you think I want to talk about him? I know that his memory brings pain… I know what it does to you, but damn it, Sakura! If you are seeing him in our hallway in the middle of the night, when he's been dead for five years… I think it's about time we hash it out."

"You said it yourself, he couldn't have been real!" she retorted, bitterness in her voice.

"That is not the point!" Naruto told her. "When we married each other, it was to start a new beginning, and a family, to move on from that battlefield, that is what we promised each other! But, you have_ never_ moved on from him, you have never let yourself heal!"

"I have moved on…"

"No, you haven't!" Naruto snapped at her. "You can pretend all you like, but he was a part of your life, you _loved _him." he continued. "That isn't just something you bury under a rock… that isn't something that just goes away, and I would be selfish if I continued to support you repressing everything."

She looked at him in shock, when suddenly tears began to fall without her consent. "I love _you._" she told him determinedly, choking on a sob.

He looked away from her this time, past emotions bitterly entering his being.

"I know that, Sakura." he said. "But, I also understand… he was my best friend and that has never faded away… So, I can only imagine how difficult it would be for you."

…

_He watched her, entranced from his side of the bed, as she placed a hand on her swollen stomach. She was about eight months pregnant with their child._

_Naruto had never seen her look so beautiful. Her hair, that had grown long over the last few years, was shining brightly. She wore it in a braid that fell down the side of her shoulder. Her emerald eyes were bright, and soft curves filled out. This was the first time in years he had ever seen her this happy, she was smiling often, even humming to herself._

"_You're beautiful." he said to her, reaching out to let his backhand gently brush against her face. _

_She smiled softly in reply, but then her expression saddened slightly as she turned her gaze back to the unborn baby that grew within her._

"_What's wrong?" he asked. _

"_It's nothing…" she said. _

"_Sakura…" his voice pleaded with her. _

_Her eyes looked at him worriedly. "It's just… Do you think I'll be a good mother?"_

_Was that it? He almost scoffed that she would think otherwise. _

"_Of course you will!" he exclaimed. "Why wouldn't you be?"_

"_I can lose my temper sometimes… and... what if the our baby doesn't like me."_

_He laughed. "If the baby's anything like me, or you, you'll need to be on their toes so they don't burn the house down."_

_She didn't laugh, and her gaze was still concerned. _

_He sighed, still amused, and pulled her for a quick kiss. "Sakura, you're going to be the best mother in the world… you are so in love with the baby already, I've never seen you more happy than during these last few months… this kid will have more love than anyone." he placed a hand tenderly over her stomach. "This baby is our new beginning."_

…

"Thanks, Ino, Sai." Naruto said, taking Minato into his arms.

Ino just beamed, as she parked the stroller on the porch. "No trouble at all Naruto, he was a very good boy, you can just return the favor by not transferring me to the Sand Village."

He smiled lightly. "Alright, you get off easy this time."

Sai looked past him, into the house. "How's Sakura?"

Naruto glanced behind him. "She'll be okay, we had a good long talk, and I think the worse is over."

Ino nodded, looking relieved. "Good, I've got to head back to the shop now, but Sai and I will check in later."

"I'm sure she'll like that, see you guys around." Naruto replied, waving as the blonde kunochi and her dark-haired boyfriend departed. Minato gurgled happily at his father and Naruto smiled down at him.

"You make everything a little brighter, you know that, little man?" he said, before taking him back into the house. However, before he closed the door, a strange presence seemed to gather behind him. He looked back over his shoulder. The day had suddenly become cloudy, and he nearly jumped when he saw a shadow make a move, faster than his eye could follow.

He blinked and looked again, nothing was there.

_What the hell is happening?_

_..._

_"I'm so sorry, Naruto." she spoke. _

_Naruto stood numbly before the grave stone, staring at the immortal name that was etched upon it. He felt as if a piece of him, the piece had been missing his whole life that he just found was gone forever... as if a future, his future had been ripped away from him. _

_"She loved me." he told Sakura as the kunochi came beside him, kneeling before the grave and covering it with fresh and beautiful sunflowers, laying them over the mound individually and delicately. _

_"I know she did." Sakura replied. "I'm glad she got the chance to tell you." _

_"I didn't know, or realize..." Naruto blinked away tears staring skyward. "She loved me the way you loved Sasuke, I've always wanted to be loved like that, and now she's gone... Sakura, she's gone... I..." _

_Sakura stared numbly at the grave stone, listening to Naruto's sobs. She clutched the material of her black kimono, painfully. There was not much left in her, she didn't know if she could give her friend the solace he needed, she asked the Hyuuga heiress for strength silently as she rose shakily. Taking her blonde teammate into her arms, she held him close to her. Naruto clung to her without question, sobbing into her shoulder like a child, lost and scared._

_"Hinata was a beautiful person." Sakura told him. "I wish I had known her better, I think we would have been great friends, I know she is watching over you now."_

_Naruto squeezed her tighter, muffling a painful cry in the sleeve of her shoulder, he collapsed to his knees and pulled her down with her. He felt how thin and bony she had become, he knew she was spiraling further into the abyss of her grief for Sasuke, but he couldn't help it. She was all he had left and he needed her warmth and comfort, he needed her to take care of him. "I failed her, Sakura." _

_"You have to honor her Naruto, follow your dream, don't give up." the rosette told him. "She would want that." _

_"It means nothing now." he told her. "All of it was for nothing, I couldn't save her... I couldn't save Sasuke, I broke my promise! I broke my promise!" _

_"Shh..." Sakura told him, feeling her heart ache terribly in her chest, but kept moving her hand through his hair. "Don't say that, you did everything you could." _

_"They're gone." he told her. "They're gone because I wasn't strong enough." _

_Sakura could feel her salt tears sting over her cheeks. Inside she was coming undone, falling, choking, dying... but he needed her so she would be strong. She would be strong for him and hold him as he wept for the girl who loved him. The girl who was meant to be by his side. _

_"Don't give up, Naruto." she pleaded softly. If you give up, there is no hope left in this world. _

_The kunochi turned to look skyward, the tears flowing as she stared into the endless gray void, looking for her own lost love. _

_Why? Why did you leave me? she asked, holding Naruto in her arms. I need you and you left me again... you always leave me. _

_"They're gone." Naruto repeated over and over again, and it was like a dagger being thrust into her chest over and over again. _

_"I'm here." Sakura choked out. "I'm here, Naruto."_

* * *

><p>The angst is strangling me. Need to write happy, perfect For Everything, now. Bye.<p> 


	6. Chapter Six: Secrets

Be ready for the 180 this story is about to take. Seat belts please.

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: Secrets<p>

_Ino cried into her shoulder, her tears soaking the sleeve of her cream-colored sweater. Sakura rubbed her back encouragingly, resting her cheek upon her head. _

_"It's okay." she would repeat over and over again. "It's okay." _

_"I just, walked home today and I went into his study to give him the receits for the shop... and he wasn't there!" the blonde told her. "It was like I had forgotton completely." _

_"No, you didn't, it was just your habit." Sakura told her. "It's okay." _

_"I wanted to go to my mom, but she has finally stopped crying... and..." _

_"You're always welcome, Ino-pig." Sakura smiled. "Uncle Inoichi would be very proud of you."_

_The blonde nodded but kept her head buried in her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I know how hard it's been for you as well and I'm here making you late for work..."_

_"No," Sakura told her. "Doing this, it helps... It makes me feel needed. We all lost someone in the war and you don't need to be sorry." _

_"How's Naruto?" Ino sniffed. "He must be devestated, the poor knucklehead."_

_"He's... okay." Sakura replied. "I'm going to fill our teas, okay?" _

_Ino nodded, lifting her blonde head from the rosette's shoulder, wiping her tears angrily. She watched her friend's back as she prepared another cup of tea for the both of them. The rosette really had lost weight like her mother had said, and Ino had taken note of the heavy bags under her eyes when she had arrieved. It dawned on her then that this was not the girl she had known all her life. The strong resiliant flower who outlasted the coldest of winters. This girl was frail, quiet, and broken. A shadow of herself. "Your mom's worried about you, you know." _

_Sakura nodded, moving to the pour the kettle into the identical mugs. "I know." _

_"She says you've been distant and hardly come to visit her or your father anymore." Ino went on. "You haven't said even a word to her about what's happened... Sakura... if you need to talk to anyone, I'm right here, you know that." _

_"I'm fine." she said quietly. _

_"I know how much you loved him." Ino told her. "I know how deeply you must be hurting, you can't lie to me, you don't have to go it alone. I'm here, Naruto's here too, all your friends, we should get through this together." _

_"Thank you, Ino, really." Sakura replied, returning with the teas. "I know you're all here... I'll be alright."_

_"Will you?" Ino asked, concerned, placing a hand on the girl's knee._

_"Yes." Sakura lied. _

_..._

"Will the girl be alright?" Kakashi asked Sakura as she packed up her medical supplies.

"She'll just need a few days rest." the healer replied, pulling her backpack over her shoulders. Waving after the Jonin and the genin squad who carried on with their mission. "I suppose you are to escort me home as well, since you felt the sudden need to join me on this call."

"I happen to be heading in the same direction." Kakashi replied. "I think Naruto could go about his day easier knowing you had someone with you."

"I think it's my first day off of leave, and you both still think I'm not stable enough to handle myself." she replied, walking ahead of him down the forest path.

"Just because people are concerned for you, does not mean they think you weak." Kakashi replied. "There is nothing wrong with getting some help some time."

She did not reply, and instead just shook her head at him. She wasn't so much angry with her sensei, but with the situation itself. She tried desperatley to dismiss the memory of Sasuke standing before her that night, to dismiss the encounter as a dream of her own conjuring... as Naruto believed it be. Because it was impossible, Sasuke was gone and nothing she did would ever change that.

"Anymore dreams?" Kakashi asked her.

"No." she replied shortly. "It's been two weeks since any nightmares, they passed just as I said... I'm _fine_, now pick up your feet, Sensei, I want to get home to my son."

Kakashi smirked beneath his mask. "I'm sure he's having a good time with Uncle Shikamaru and Aunt Temari."

"I'm sure he is, but I'm missing him." she replied.

The walked in companiobable silence, but Sakura could feel her mentor's gaze on her, evaluating her, like he had done on the entire emergency call.

"I know it's none of my business, but you and Naruto seem distant with eachother." he commented cautiously.

"You're right, it's not your business." Sakura replied. "But we're fine, we just have a little a difference at the moment."

"Would that 'difference' have anything to do with your general wellbeing, because I think I would have to take his side on the matter."

"When don't you?" Sakura muttered, picking up her pace to put some good distance between them.

"Sakura, accepting some solace from others won't hurt you." Kakashi following after her. "You've been a pillar for so many through their pain. You have friends and husband who loves you very much, you should know how hurtful it is to those you don't let in."

"Trust me, I..." Sakura stood on edge then, suddenly, feeling the hairs on the back of her head stiffen. "Sensei..."

Before Kakashi could take an offensive position, a kunai flew at him, followed by a ninja. The copy-nin leapt out of the away to avoid the assault, but the aggressive attacker was hot in persuit. Sakura reached for her holister, took several kunai in her hand and leapt to aid him, only to have another shinobi appear before her. He wore a mask and a scratched Hidden Mist forehead protector, his eyes pale blue, almost white.

Channeling her chakra into her fist, Sakura charged for him, determined to take the offensive, but this ninja was quick, too quick, and dodged her blow. In an instant he was above her, and she was quick to turn. Attack after counter-attack followed, and Kakashi and the other ninja was nowere in sight. Finally, Sakura found her opening and was about to strike the rogue in his ribs, to damage him beyond repair, but to her surprise he caught her wrist and she could feel it fracture against the pressure of his hold.

He was strong, like her.

In a panic, she swung her other hand toward his face, but he caught that fist up as well, swinging her roughly into a tree, cracking several ribs. Sakura let out a cry as she fell to the earth. Who was he? He seemed to be an opponent _made _to counteract her strengths. She tried to rise, her Strength of a Hundred Seal enveloping her in a healing embrace, but the ninja caught her up around her neck, lifting her up against the tree.

She gasped for breath, struggling against his iron grip.

"I've been preparing to face you for a long time, kunochi, it was said you were once industructable... though it seems that you've been out of practice, I suppose that's what happens after you have had a child."

"Who...?" she choked out, in panic and confusion.

"I was sent to kill you by Orochimaru, does that name mean anything to you?" The ninja asked, tilting his head. "You're a wrench in his gears, apparently."

Sakura's eyes widened. So that snake demon was still alive. What on earth did he want?

"He supplied me with this." he told her, producing a syringe of black liquid from his holister. "He said that no matter what I did, you would just heal yourself with that seal of yours, so he conjured this up just for you."

Sakura stared in horror at the black poison, she didn't recogonize it... it was not any of the poisons she had built an immunity to. She bucked trying to free herself. "Don't worry, kunochi, it will be painless."

Thinking fast, Sakura hoisted her legs swiftly around the masked ninja's outstretched grip, and used her heel to jab the pressure point of his elbow. He let out a cry dropping her from his hold. Sakura struggeled to her feet to retreet.

However, the ninja was quick to recover, this time enraged, tackling her to the ground, pinning her against the rough forest floor.

"A pretty little minx, you are, kunochi." he hissed in her ear. "Such a shame."

Sakura quickly gripped a fallen kunai and sent into her attackers shoulder, making him reel back in pain. To her relief the syringe flew from his hand, shattering against a stone. Before she threw him off her, however, she felt a sharp pain in her side as he managed to thrust a dagger in between her ribs.

She bit her lip to hold back a cry as she hunched over in pain. But, it wasn't a deep wound... she could heal it in no time, she reached down and pulled the offending weapon from her waist, slipping it out of her flesh with ease as blood began to dampen her flak jacket.

"Little bitch." she heard the ninja rasp as he rose, hand clutching his shoulder.

Sakura tried to stand to ward off his next attack, but she faltered, stumbling to the floor. She was losing feeling in her legs, her tongue was going numb.

_No._ she thought in dread, looking at the ninja's kunai still in her hand, the red of her blood mixing with a think syrup like substance. The kunai... it was laced with the poison.

"Damn it." she managed to choke out as her entire weight collapsed down against the earth, her gaze was darkening as she saw only her attackers sandaled feet approach her.

"I want you to know, kunochi, I really do consider this an honor." he spoke, his voice sickly sweet.

Unable to move, she awaited his blow, closing her eyes tightly. _Naruto, Minato... I'm sorry... _

Suddenly, her ears were filled with sound of birds. Hundreds, no thousands of birds...

_Chidori? Sensei? _

The sound was the last thing she could remember before she spiraled into unconsiousness.

...

_It had been four months, four months and three days. Sakura stared out the window as the rain beat down against it. She could see her ghostly reflection in the glass, staring tiredly back at her. _

Sad, pathetic girl. _She couldn't help but think, evaluating herself. _Here alone, locked up in your apartment, sitting, staring, doing nothing... You can't even cry anymore, huh? Always so useless... You couldn't save the people you love...

_She didn't even have the energy to feel grief anymore... all she felt was... emptiness. The clock ticked against the rain in a taunting beat. How many nights did Sasuke spend like this? She wondered. Every night? Every night this terrible loneliness, this unbearable torrement that gnawed away even when there was nothing left for it to consume._

_Her telephone rang. She knew it was her mother. But, she did not have the energy to even stand, let alone have an hour discussion on how fine she was._

"Sakura, it's Mom, call me back when you get this. I love you_." her voice buzzed through the answering machine. _

I love you too, Mom. _Sakura thought in reply, hugging her knees to her chest. _I just can't talk to anyone right now, I can't pretend I'm okay.

_The clock ticked, and a few moments later the phone rang again. Sakura furrowed her brows. As loving as her mother was, she was not a horribly sensative person, she also wasn't stupid. She would know that Sakura either really wasn't home, or that she didn't want to talk, and would respectfully give her space. She was not a mother who would call over and over again to get her to pick up. _

_The machine beeped. _"Hey, Sakura-chan, it's Naruto... I'm just home here and..."

_Sakura stood then, concern taking over her at the sound of her team-mate's broken voice. _"I'm fine and everything... I just..."

_Sakura went for her coat and was out the door before he could even finish. _

"If you could... I need you Sakura." _his voice lingered in the empty apartment, before the line went dead. _

...

Sakura awoke violently, her body lurching forward as if she had nearly drowned below the depths of the ocean. She tried to scream out, but her voice was nothing but a dry, helpless rasp. She spoke the first thing that came to her mind.

"Minato..."

Strong, sure hands took hold of her shoulders, keeping her in place as she thrashed around in fear in confusion. "It's alright, you're safe." a deep voice spoke softly. "You're injured and you've been poisoned."

She let out a shaky breath, trying to get a hold of herself... but she couldn't stop shaking. She was cold, so cold... freezing in fact. It was like ice water was pulsing through her veins, stinging her skin like needles.

"C-cold." she choked out, opening her eyes.

White light was all that she could make out in her blurred line of sight, before a silhouette hovered above her. She blinked, her vision watery, before she was able to make out her rescuer. For a moment, she saw a concerned and annoyed genin boy, with dark hair and black eyes, staring down at her expectantly... a faded memory...but then she blinked again. Above her the boy was now a man, a painfully handsome and familiar young man, who watched over her, looking broken and sad. So, painfully sad.

"Sasuke?" she asked, trying desperately to stay conscious.

_Am I dreaming again? _

The sound of his name seemed to pain him more as he reached out to her, placing a hand against the side of her face. She inhaled sharply, his skin felt cold against her... she vaguely remembered that the feel of Sasuke's skin had always been warm when they were kids. Why was it now so cold?

"You have a fever." he told her, his voice a low whisper.

"Do I?" she replied dazedly, her gaze moving to stare above into what appeared to be the dome of a cavern, a fire's light dancing against the stone. "That explains why you're here, I'm delirious."

He smiled lightly at that, though the pain was still in his eyes. How long had it been since she had seen Sasuke Uchiha smile? She couldn't help but think. Nine years?

"Go back to sleep, Sakura." he commanded gently. "You're safe."

"You can't be here." she heard herself breathe. "You're gone, you...you died."

"Sleep, Sakura." he repeated. "Think about your home... think about your son."

The kunochi tried to do as he said, closing her eyes and thinking of the small baby that shared her eyes, her jade eyes and his father's golden hair. The reason she got up in the morning, the reason she stayed strong and kept moving forward.

"Are they alright?" she asked, feeling the void take hold, waves of dizziness washing over her. "Tell me they're safe."

"They're safe, I sent Kakashi for them." he promised, and she believed him. "Just sleep."

Closing her eyes, darkness took over her again, cradling her this time instead of tormenting her.

...

_"Hey."Naruto said, opening the door to her, looking relieved. _

_"Are you okay?" Sakura asked worriedly, taking him in. He was disheveled, tired and his eyes red from tears that he had wiped away, to her dismay, she smelled some alcohol on his breath. "I heard you on my answering machine, you scared me a little." _

_"Yeah, sorry, I know it's late... I just..." he just shook his head. His voice was raspier than usual, if that was possible. He must have been screaming."Thank you for coming." _

_She forced a smile and rubbed his arm affectionately. "Are you going to leave me out here in the cold all night, baka? Or are you going to let me in." _

_He chuckled, though it sounded so pained and sad, as he stood aside to allow her access into his home. "Sorry, come in." _

_To her surprise, his apartment was clean. Not overly neat like her own, but it was more orderly than she had ever seen it before. "It looks nice in here." _

_"Yeah, I haven't been sleeping much, so... I needed to do something." he drawled._

_Sakura nodded. _

_"Are you hungry?" he asked. _

_She wasn't. "Sure." _

_He began to make his way toward his fridge, but staggered in his step a little. "I uh, was drinking a little with Kiba tonight... But, I'm fine though, I don't get drunk." _

_"So I see." Sakura replied, helping him take seat at the small coffee table. "Why don't whip something up, you can just talk to me, okay?" _

_"Okay." he nodded. _

_And talk he did. He talked about everything and anything: his last mission, things he liked and disliked about all their friends, different ramen flavors, his favorite to least favorite, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Iruka, his parents, Team 7, by the time he reached Sasuke he was in tears again, by Hinata he was sobbing. _

_Sakura came to stand beside him and held him to her chest as kept apologizing to her, letting the ramen she had prepared for them go cold. After he settled a little, she hoisted him to his feet. "Let's get you to bed." _

_He said nothing as she guided him to his bedroom and watched her as she pulled back his covers and fluffed his pillow. "Thank you, Sakura-chan." _

_"You've always been there for me, Naruto, there is no need to thank me." she told him. _

_She turned to find him standing over her, and she froze at his close proximity. "Naruto..." _

_Without warning, he took her face in his calloused hands gently and kissed her. Sakura's eyes widened at the contact, but was too stunned to move as he moved his lips over her gently, but desperatley. _

_He pulled back, pain still in his eyes. "You're still here, Sakura, you're still here." _

_"I..." _

_He kissed her again, pulling her closer to him as if she was his life line. And, for a moment, Sakura closed her eyes, half-tempted to just pretend, to forget everything for a while... but, she tasted the alcohol on his lips, and the saltiness of his tears, and she _couldn't. _Her heart stopped as he tried to lower her down to the bed and she stood firm, pushing against his shoulders, turning away from his kiss... trying to find some sense in the daze of his eyes. _

_The blonde blinked then, once, twice, before it dawned on him what he had just done. "Sakura, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that." _

_"I-It's okay." she found her voice trembling, as she took hold of his shoulders and encouraged him to settle into his bed. "Y-You're just tired, it's fine." _

_"Sakura..." he tried again, still able to see the damaged he had caused even in his dazed state. _

_"Naruto, I'm fine, we're both a little out of sorts." she reassured. "Just get some sleep, yeah?"_

_His argument died on his lips when his head hit the pillow, his eyes drifting shut almost immediately. Though shaken, Sakura still tucked him in and took care of the dishes, before she put on her coat to head home. Though, as soon as she closed and locked his door behind her, she slide down the outer wall of his building and wept. _

...

"Sensei?" Naruto asked, rising from his desk, his heart skipping a beat when Sakura did not follow after him.

Kakashi was before his desk in a split second. "Naruto, we have to hurry, we need get Minato and get both you out of this village, _now_."

"What's happened?" Naruto asked him. "Where is my wife?"

* * *

><p>Oh, she's fine, she's just with Sasuke... oh, wait...? WHAT?<p>

Spoiler alert: Surprise! Sasuke is not going to be an home-wrecking man-whore! That is all.

I cried writing the end of this chapter, I've been emotional as of late. Heads up lords and ladies, I'm estimating about 20 chapters all together for this story, and I just finished writing up the end (I write ahead sometimes *shrug*) And, I think I will end all the shipping wars, because you guys will all just band together to kill me.

*UGLY SOBBING*

Ah, yiss please write a little something in this adorable box, pretty please, since I was nice to update so soon :D I need opinions like air!


	7. Chapter Seven: Silent Guardian

I really should label the flash backs chronically, oh well, I'm going all Once Upon a Time on everybody and you'll have to put the pieces together. Yep, quick short update, now that I have the ending written, I want to get this story done. As much as I love/loved writing it, I'm looking foreword to finally finish the project.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Silent Guardian<p>

_Naruto stood, planted firmly in his place beside the memorial stone, staring at the name that had been newly etched into the black marble_. Sasuke Uchiha. _Rain poured down, plastering his golden hair to the sides of his face._

_He didn't tear up, he didn't make a noise or a movement, he just stood, hands in his pockets, staring. He had never had trouble with speaking to the departed before. He often spoke to his parents… long before he knew their identities... for comfort and guidance. He would tell them about his day, what was bothering him, how he was feeling… But, nothing came to mind as he stood before the memorial stone to acknowledge his fallen rival and friend... He had no words, no cohesive thoughts, nothing but a heaviness in his heart and a terrible void that lay waste to everything he stood for and believed in._

_He had both hated and loved Sasuke throughout all their lives. He hated him. He hated that he always won, he hated that Sakura had loved him, he hated that he left, he hated that he wouldn't listen, he hated that he killed his own brother, he hated that he took the blade, he hated that he died._

_He hated that he couldn't save him. _

_It was not supposed to end like this…_

_But, Sasuke was his brother, and he loved him. He was his comrade, his rival, his motivation... his best friend. _

_Best friend…_

_He had spent more time apart than with the Uchiha, yet their bond had always been strong, despite the fact that they hated and rivaled each other in so many ways. They were brothers, through and through, and truly nothing proved too great to break that bond... no separation, no war, no action. _

_The bond of family, whether blood or not, was indeed a strange, stubborn thing._

_Even when all you can feel was hate and jealousy… the friendship, the fondness, the loyalty, when it was true and strong, would never fade. Not fully. In the end, he knew Sasuke would be redeemed, that he would return to the light… and he did… more so than he could imagine._

_Sasuke killed Madara, saved Naruto himself, and gave up his life doing so. He was the true hero in the Last Battle… but, no one would accept a traitorous missing-nin as their hero... no... They would have to settle for Naruto instead. _

_That's all he really was, he guessed, Sasuke's fill in. What people settled with when Sasuke didn't come through. Second best._

_Son of Minato Namikaze, The Forth Legendary Hokage._

_Hero of the Leaf Village._

_Most power shinobi alive._

… _Still, only second best…_

_"You still win." Naruto muttered, finding the words at last. _

_He heard Kakashi come up behind him, until the copy-nin was standing by his side. He didn't say anything for a while, and Naruto was thankful for that. He was too overwhelmed to voice what was on his mind. This all had happened so fast… everything was happening so fast._

I still can't believe he is gone, _Sensei. He wanted to say. _I don't know if I ever will.

_It was quiet as the rain continued to pour, the black sky reflecting the darkness in the teacher's and students souls._

_"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked him, breaking the silence._

_Naruto didn't respond right away. "…I will be." _

_Kakashi brought a hand up to his shoulder, being a father for him that wasn't there. "But, right now?"_

_Naruto sighed. "Right now, I feel nothing toward him at all… I don't think I can."_

_"Just let yourself feel peace Naruto, you of all people deserve peace." Kakashi told him. "There are many stages to grief, the last being acceptance… acceptance will let you move on from this."_

I will move on_. Naruto thought. I promised I would. _I refuse to let him beat me.

_..._

When Sakura woke the second time, she had a hand pressed up against her forehead, than down to the side of her face, it felt like ice against her. She heard a shuddered breath, and blinked her eyes open, just as her rescuer began to unzip the top of her uniform and then began to push it off her.

"What are you doing?" she gasped out, moving her hands in a weak attempt to stop him.

"Your fever's getting worse." Sasuke explained to her, his voice was calm, but his hands were shaking as he stripped her down to only her shorts and chest bindings. "I have to move you, can you stand?"

She shook her head weakly, tears welling in her eyes at what she suddenly realized. "I can't feel my legs."

"It's going to be alright." he promised softly, sensing her distress. He startled her as he gently took her into his arms and lifted her from the ground. A wave of dizziness took over her then, at the sudden motion, making her head fall against his chest, a groan escaping her lips. He smelled like the forest outside and the smoke of the fire last night.

"Stay awake, Sakura." he told her, as her eyes started to drift shut on him. "Don't fall asleep on me."

"I have to get back to them." she told him, fighting the weight of her heavy eyelids as he moved swiftly with her through the cavern. Her head was pounding, her fractured ribs and knife wound aching painfully, the lower half of her body numb, and she was so damn cold. "I have to get back to my son, he's just three months, he's still so small, he needs me..."

"...You'll be with him soon." she heard him whisper. "Stay awake.

Sakura then heard the sound of water, and craned her head to see where Sasuke had taken her. A waterfall plummeted heavily into the cave, from the surface, into a small, but deep, pool of water. Knowing exactly what he was going to do, she tensed up in his hold.

"Relax." he told her as his legs began their descent into the cool, clear water. "Hold on to me."

She obeyed, her arms winding more securely around his neck, clutching the matieral of his black vest, as he slowly began to wade into the pool until the water was up to his waist, lapping up against her back. Though she was sure it was barely cool, it felt like ice agianst her bare skin.

"Are you ready?" he asked her, seeing the strain on her face.

Sakura nodded shortly in reply.

"Deep breath." he commanded, to which she complied, and he lowered her gently into the pool, keeping a tight hold of her as he tilted her legs in first, than upper body.

Sakura let out a short gasp, her nails digging into his skin at the feel of the cold water, but soon it didn't feel so cold, it began to feel tolerable... soothing even. She was in up to her shoulders, and Sasuke began to tilt her head toward the water.

"Lean back," he murmured. "Hold your breath."

She nodded in understanding, taking a deep breath, lifting her chin and closing her eyes as he drew his hand to the base of her neck and submerged her completely into the pool, before quickly and gently pulling her back up to him.

Sakura resurfaced with a breathy cry, shuddering as she clung onto him tightly, seeking warmth. She was trembling, her teeth chattering.

"Easy." he murmured softly to her again, repeating it over and over again as he moved both of them out of the pool. He let out the breath he had been holding. "I've got you."

...

_Naruto stood on the balcony, slouched against the wall beside her sliding glass door. He let out a long and heavy sigh. He could feel her presence, her breathing on the other side of the wall._

_He missed her._

_He crossed his arms and inhaled deeply, trying to decide if he would do what he really wanted and barge in there, putting an end to all this, or if he would just stay out there all night as he had done for the last two nights._

_He groaned as he shuffled his feet, glancing sadly at the light that outstretched from her bedroom. How long would this go on? What were they now? Was he going to lose her too. _

_Fed up, he wasn't going to let it continue._

_He gently lifted his fist and tapped the back of his hand to the glass, without moving from his perch. He shut his eyes tight in apprehension as he heard her shift, stand and gently tiptoe to the door. He held his breath as she stopped at the door, her shadow stretching over the balcony. _

_About a whole minute later, she slid the door open gingerly and stepped out into the cool patio, her eyes met his and he gave her a sad smile._

_"Hi." he murmured._

_She looked a little disheveled, her shoulder length hair messy, her makeshift pajamas slanted and baggy. But, she somehow as stunning as ever to him. Her eyes mirrored his own, miserable and tired._

_"Hi." she whispered back, the air cold on her skin._

_It was quiet as the breeze swirled around them, ruffling their hair and clothing, and for a long while they said nothing at all. _

_"Is it over?" he asked her softly, preparing himself. _

_She was quiet for a long time as she stared into his sapphire eyes, unsure what to say or do. "...If that's what you want." _

_"It's not." he told her firmly. "I don't want to go through this life alone, Sakura, in constant misery and I know you don't either!"_

_"..." _

_"I know you don't love me the way I love you, but I think you could learn to over time, I would do anything to make you happy." he assured her, taking her by the shoulders. "Don't you want to start a new beginning, don't you want the suffering to end?" _

_"I'm not ready to get married, Naruto." she told him softly. "I don't know..." _

_"Sakura, don't you ever want a family?" he asked her. "Children?" _

_She cast her gaze downward thoughtfully for a moment, before nodded slowly, unable to deny how much her heart longed to be a mother. _

_"So, marry me." he told her, lifting her chin up so she could see him. "We have a chance at happiness, don't cast it aside. There's nothing left for us than to move forward, shouldn't we do that together like we've always done?" _

_She stared into her eyes, and realized he was right. There was nothing else to hold onto or wait for, all they had was eachother, and that's how it would always be. The ones they loved were gone and he was her only chance at happiness now, a chance she could not afford to let pass her by. _

_"Okay." she whispered. _

_"What?" he asked, not quite hearing her. _

_"I said 'okay', Naruto." she spoke up. "Okay, I'll marry you." _

_He grinned then, tears rimming the corners of his eyes as he pulled her into an embrace, kissing the top of her head. _

_"Thank you, Sakura." _

_..._

"Sensei, what the hell is going on?" Naruto asked, taking Minato into his arms from Temari. "Where is Sakura?"

"There is no time to explain." Kakashi told him, turning to Shikamaru who sat quietly on the sofa evaluating the situation. "You'll need to stand in for Naruto until I radio you, it's essential I get him and Minato out of the village."

Shikamaru exchanged a glance with his wife before nodding in agreement. "Should we be worried about something?"

"An attack from Sound is coming for Naruto and the baby, I need to get them somewhere safe and move their target from the village." Kakashi replied.

Temari moved then, packing up Minato's essential care items for Naruto, as the Hokage put the baby's carrier over his shoulders.

"Sound?" Shikamaru's gaze narrowed in confusion. "Orochimaru has been dormant for years."

"Well, he's returned, and he's after Naruto and his family." Kakashi explained to him. "I'll explain more when I get them to a secure location, but we have to move now."

"Where is Sakura?" Naruto asked again as Temari helped strap Minato to him.

"...She's safe, but we had to separate." Kakashi told him. "She's going to meet us where I'm taking you."

Naruto said nothing more, but knew his sensei was not telling him the whole truth.

...

_"It's time to go, Sakura." Kakashi told her, gently, taking a hold of her shoulders. "There's no one else here." _

_His female student looked tragically beautiful in her black kimono that fell just above her knees, her hair pulled up in an elaboratly braided updo, stray curls teasing the curve of her neck, her face painted with perfect skill. She looked the oldest he had ever seen her, no longer a child with stars in her eyes and sticks and leaves in her hair, she was now a stoic, beautiful warrior wearing black, her hair pinned up with silver, to honor the dead that had fallen on the bloody battlefield she had prevailed from. _

_In her arms she did not carry red roses, cala lilies, or orchids as tradition dictated. No, for her lost love, she carried snow white daffodils. They were bright, fragrant, and hopeful, surely not a common flower for the dead. The flowers that outlasted the long winter that Sasuke did not survive. Sakura remained still like one of the stone angels that mourned and guarded the departed around them, and she did not move until Kakashi tried to move her away from the Uchiha crypt. _

_"I'll be along soon," she whispered, standing rigid against his hold. "I just need a few more minutes." _

_Kakashi let his hold on her shoulders soften. "A storm's coming in, you can come back tomorrow."_

_She still made no move to leave, and only walked ahead a little toward the tomb, away from her sensei's hold. "Does it ever stop? This pain?" _

_"...No." he answered after a long moment of silence. "It will be with you always." _

_"How do you..." _

_"I mourn the dead, but until my time, my place is with the living." he told her. "As is yours, Sakura." _

_She knelt then, placing her offering of the white flowers on the cold stone steps, but did not rise right away. "We just got him back, Sensei." her voice was soft, as delicate as the white petals she had just placed on the resting place of the Uchiha Clan. "He died on his way back to us." _

_"Perhaps he has found his family, now." Kakashi told her gently, tucking his hands in his pockets and looking skyward, looking for his wayward student. "Maybe, at last, he is at peace." _

_..._

"I watched you die." Sakura said quietly, staring at the cavern ceiling, wrapped up in Sasuke's cloak and sleeping bag as night fell. Her fever had broken, some hours ago, and with her body free of the poison, her chakra was slowly starting to return to her. "I watched them bury you... how are you here?"

Sasuke looked up from his task of tending the small fire that warded the chill, dampness and darkness of the cave. He thought she had still been sleeping. "I was revived." he answered simply, rising and coming beside her with his canteen.

"How?" she asked softly.

"Orochimaru," he explained, hoisting her up into a sitting position as he handed her the canteen to drink. "He stole my body shortly after the war, used my old teammate, Karin, to perform a rare reincarnation jutsu, there are only a few who know it, it ended up killing her."

"I've seen that jutsu before in Suna." Sakura replied quietly at the haunting memory. "It exchanges the user's life-force for another."

Sasuke nodded numbly. "It's hard to say whether she did it of her own free will or not." He never cared much for Karin and her callousness perversities, but the unstable girl did not deserve to die in such a way. "I was brought back, but I was weak, my power gone... they took me back to Oto."

Sakura searched his onyx eyes... no longer did they burn with determination and strength she remembered, they were dulled with pain and submission... as if all the fire in him had burned out long ago...

"What did he do to you, Sasuke?" she asked, feeling her throat restrict at her own question. He did not respond and instead propped her up against the wall of the cave, moving back to the fire.

"Drink." he told her. "Your body's still dehydrated."

She obeyed and brought the canteen to her lips and let the water glide down her throat, she didn't realize how thirsty she was until the liquid touched her lips and took several gulps. She watched him, feeling her eyes dampen as she fully began to come to turns with what was happening. "How long?"

He kept his back to her as he tossed another log on the fire. "Three years."

She closed her eyes tightly, biting her lower lip... whatever pain and torment he refused to voice to her, he had endured while they had all carried on with their lives, thinking he was dead. "W-why didn't you come back?"

"I did once." he said quietly. "...there was nothing there for me."

* * *

><p>AN: SO MUCH ANGST! GAHH! And we haven't even started! That waterfall scene though... *fans self*


	8. Chapter Eight: Hurt

It was when he awoke that he realized he had dozed off. Immediately, he noticed the absence of the recovering kunochi from the small nest of cloaks and blankets he had wrapped her in to ward off the cold from her trembling body, and panicked inwardly.

A second later, however, his dark gaze found her kneeling beside the underground waterfall, still wearing nothing but navy shorts and white bandages wrapped securely around her chest. She was washing herself as her yin seal healed her wounds... the beautiful, black, paint strokes of the jutsu entwining across the creamy planes of her body. The sight was mesmerizing, and it took him a moment to pry his gaze away from her.

A small eternity later, he rose, catching her attention, making her whip her head up to look at him. This time, her vibrant green eyes were free of the cloudy, fever-induced daze they had been under previously, and were now as clear as crystal. Aware of how exposed she was before him, she wordless pulled a loose, sleeveless, gray top over her thin form, covering her bare skin.

"You can walk again?" he asked quietly, when she returned her gaze to him.

She nodded. "Well enough."

To prove her statement, she rose to her feet to stand. Though shaky, her legs were able to move forward until she came to stand before him. He realized when she reached him that she only came to the level of his collarbone, and she had to incline her head up to keep his gaze. Her ocean-green eyes stayed with his... they were still bewildered, their depths filled with painful confusion... She stared at him as if were a ghost... but, then, of course, he might as well have been. He watched as her gaze traveled over his entire being, truly taking him in for the first time, and he saw the weight of his presence wash over her.

Five years she had thought him dead, and now he stood before her... a shadow of a man, an outcast banished to wander the earth alone. He, in turn, took in how much she'd changed and how even more exotically beautiful she had become... his eyes trailing over the black patterns that intricately wove themselves around her snowy skin, like ink over paper, in a healing embrace. The legendary power she possessed was just as breathtaking as the day he saw it first manifest.

Their eyes met once more, her gaze now glassy as she let out a shaky exhale. Slowly she extended a hand, eyes never leaving his, reaching to touch his face, until her fingers brushed over his skin. He remained stoic as he watched her, a part of him wanting to pull away, while another wanted to reach out to touch her as well. Instead, he stood still, watching the waves of realization crash over her again and again, before she finally could not handle it anymore, and pulled away, turning her back on him.

He found he wanted to apologize to her. It was not supposed to be like this.

"Why?" she took a breath. "...Why is the snake after my family? Is he after Naruto?"

Sasuke swallowed, blinking slowly at the mention of _her_ family. "No."

"Then why is after them?" she asked. "Why did he try to kill me?"

"... Because there is only three people alive he could use to get to me." Sasuke replied. "Well... now four."

Sakura wrapped her arms around herself tightly for support. "He's after us to get to you?"

"Yes." he replied. "He want's an exchange, your safety for my eyes... well, my brother's eyes."

She was quiet for a moment, before she let out a breath. "Ah, they looked different than before..." she mused, but did not turn to face him. "Why now? You said you made your escape three years ago, why is he after us now?"

"Naruto and you already exceed him in power, there was no way he could ever hope to inflict any harm." Sasuke explained. "... He was waiting for a weakness to present itself... your son."

Sakura froze, turning to look up at him again, he could see the horror in her eyes. "He want's my son?"

Sasuke nodded. "If he has your son, then he controls the three Sanin."

"Oh, God." she breathed, closing her eyes in distress at the very thought. She suddenly felt sick, as if she was going to collapse from the wave of dizziness.

"They're safe." Sasuke assured her. "This place is protected, only Kakashi and I know of it, they should be arriving before the dark."

The kunochi forced a nod in understanding, though, truly, her mind was spinning with everything she had seen and heard.

"I'm sorry." he spoke after a long lull of silence. "This is my fault."

"No." she shook her head, lowering herself back to the cavern floor, praying her husband and son were safe, praying they would find their way to her. "No, it's not."

"I swear to you, I won't let him hurt your family, Sakura." Sasuke promised.

"...It was really you, that night." she mused quietly. "When I went to check the baby, I saw you in the halls... I thought I was dreaming."

"...After Orochimaru threatened you and Naruto, I started to take watch over your home." he explained. "A Oto Elite had been sent to kidnap your son, but I was able to stop him... but, you had woken."

Sakura felt her brows furrow as she watched the water crash above from the surface, into the pool. "But, you called my name..."

For a moment he said nothing, making her turn back to face him.

"I shouldn't have done that." he said quietly.

She stared at him, long and hard, feeling her heart clench painfully. Turning away once more, she spoke the blatant truth. "This isn't fair."

...

_"You're shivering." he whispered, as she felt him take hold of her shoulders. _

_Sakura stared ahead into the room arrayed in candle light and decorated elaborately with fragrant red roses, the atmosphere was the epitome of romantic, yet she felt dizzy and suddenly frightened. How ridiculous, _she _was frightened of Naruto. _

_"I'm just cold." she told him, making her voice light. _

_His hands moved slowly from her shoulders, down the white silk of her bridal kimono, to her bent elbows. He leaned into her ear. "It's okay to be nervous." _

_"I'm not." she replied, inhaling deeply before turning around to face him. Her _husband.

_The young Hokage took his bride in, trying to read every little detail of her, to make sure he was not making her doing something she did not want. "If you're not ready, Sakura, we... we don't have to do anything tonight."_

_"I don't know... I just..." she couldn't explain, she had no idea how to explain what she was feeling inside. Their wedding was beautiful, not, it was perfect. There wasn't a girl alive who could have dreamed up such a large, joyous, extravagant wedding, nor could they ask for a more handsome and loving husband waiting at the end the aisle... yet all she could ask herself the entire time if she was doing the right thing, all she could feel was torn within herself because of her love for someone else. Someone dead and long buried. _

He's gone. _she had to repeat over and over again, to her distress. _He's gone. _Just to get through the ceremony and reception. How ungrateful and terrible she was..._

_"I don't deserve you." Sakura told him, her jade eyes falling to the bedroom floor, as tears threatened to fall. "You're so good and loving to me... and I don't deserve you." _

_Naruto took her face into his hands gently, bringing her gaze back to his. "You're always so cruel to yourself." _

_She stared into his oceanic eyes, bringing her hands up to his forearms, gripping unto them to anchor herself. _

_He kissed her forehead, right over her seal, and she had to mentally stop herself from letting her mind remember the touch of two rough fingers brushing their skin there. _

_"You deserve to be happy, Sakura." he whispered. "I want to make you happy." _

_She closed her eyes as his hands fell to her waist, pulling her close to him, bringing his lips close to hers. "Won't you let me?" _

_He kissed her then, and she let herself get lost in him gentle touch, let him lead her back into the bed and lower her down unto the soft mattress. He pulled away, his eyes soft as he admired her. "Let me fill the emptiness in your Sakura, let me make you whole again." he pleaded, his lips finding hers once more. _Then maybe, I won't be so lonely anymore either.

...

"Are you hungry?" Sasuke asked her, making Sakura glance up from where she sat, on the other side of the fire. She was collecting a sample of the poison she had been stabbed with, so that she could make up an antidote for herself should she come across it in the future. She had smelled Sasuke preparing the fried rice cakes, but the thought of food sickened her.

"No." she shook her head, turning back to her task.

She could feel his disapproving eyes on her back, it reminded her painfully when they were children, but she ignored him. Even if she was hungry_, _she wasn't sure if she could keep it down.

"How long has it been since you've eaten?" he asked, his tone low.

Her mind traveled to the apple she had eaten before setting out on her call with Kakashi... when was that? Yesterday? She had lost track of time in that dark cavern.

He was beside her suddenly, extending a plate down to her. "We don't know what's ahead, you need to eat to keep up your strength."

Sighing, she accepted the offering, muttering a quiet thank you. It was just white rice, but it still made her stomach churn. Taking the chop sticks, she ate silently, moving closer to the fire as a chill from the mouth of the cave traveled over her bare arms and legs.

She suddenly felt Sasuke loom over her, placing his cloak over her shoulders. She glanced up at him in surprise.

"You're shivering." he murmured softly, almost apologetic, pulling his hands away.

A wave of deju vu hit her at his words and brief touch and she suddenly felt even more sick to her stomach. She set the plate down, moving it away from her.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked her, noticing the strain on her face, as he came to settle on his side of the fireplace.

"Nothing." she replied quietly, pulling the cloak closer to her to hideand shield her, trying to ignore the his intoxicating scent that lingered in it's black threads. _Everything._

He didn't reply and only watched her across the dancing flames, before he turned his gaze away into the darkness of the cavern. "You miss them."

The pain in his voice as he stated the simple fact made her heart ache, made her want to cross the barrier between them and hold him close to her. He sounded so sad, so distant, so alone.

"I do." she whispered, because it was the truth. "I just want them safe."

It was quiet in the orange glow of the cavern, with only the sound of the cackling of the fire. Sakura let her eyes travel back to the Uchiha, regret and guilt filling her heart. "Sasuke, if I had known you were alive, I..."

"I wouldn't have wanted you to live your life alone." he interrupted her firmly. "I would have wanted you to find happiness."

She inhaled, closing her eyes briefly before she continued. "But, I need you to know that I..."

"You don't need to explain yourself to me, Sakura." he told her, but his voice was pleading, asking her not to continue. So she didn't.

...

_"I'm sorry." he said for what seemed to be the hundredth time and Sakura just wanted to tell him then and there that it felt like a kunai in her stomach everytime he apologized. _

_"Naruto." she said very clearly, as she organized her desk, refusing to meet his gaze. "I told you, you were drunk, you didn't mean to, and that it's fine, please stop telling me you're sorry."_

_"I hurt you." he said simply, hating himself. _

_"No." she shook her head. "I'm fine." _

_"Damn it, Sakura, stop saying that!" he snapped at her, making her close her eyes tightly. "You're not! You're suffering and I've hurt you... you can't even look at me!" _

_To prove him wrong, she inclined her head up toward him, meeting his sapphire gaze, even raising her chin a little to counter him. "I said, I'm _fine._" _

_He cursed, gripping his golden hair in strain, looking like he wanted to hit something. "Would you stop it! What the hell is wrong with you?" _

_"I don't know, Naruto, I'm not the one having episode in my office, so you tell me?" she shot back. "If you think you've hurt me by a brief touch of the lips when you were intoxicated and grieving, well then that's your damn problem, alright? Because, it didn't hurt me and I'm not holding it against you!"_

_"Well you should!" he cried._

_"What do you want, do want me to be angry at you?" she asked incredulously, throwing up her hands. _

_"Yes!" he cried, slamming his hands against her desk loudly. "Yes, I want you to be mad... II want you to be angry, livid in fact! I want you to yell and scream and cry and stop pushing people away and to stop _repressing _this!" _

_"I'm not..." _

_"Bullshit!" he shouted into her face. "It's bullshit, this isn't you... keeping it all in, keeping a straight face, being isolated... it's not you at all, and I need you Sakura... not this calm, collected, comforting shell you've let yourself grow into, I need _you!"

_She stared at him, her eyes narrowing. "What you're asking me to do is fall apart, and I won't let myself do that." _

_"You know what? You're turning into him." he said lowly. _

_That made her freeze... and then recoil as if he had just slapped her across the face. "What did you just say?" _

_Inhaling slowly, he leaned across the desk, making sure she was looking him in the eye. "I said: you're turning into him... You're acting just like, Sasu-"_

_"Don't you dare." she whispered lowly. "Don't you _even _dare." _

_"What, tell you the truth?" he asked. _

_"The truth!?" she rose from her seat. "You want the truth! The truth is that you just want reaction out of me, because I'm not grieving the same way you are! You want fight and cry and scream and get it all out!" she swallowed thickly. _

_"The truth is you're a mess that's growing more and more difficult for me to comfort, because I don't have a thing left in me to give. The truth is you kissed me, and it _hurt _because that was my first kiss, and now the only thing I'll remember about it is the taste of my best friend's tears as he grieved for the loved ones we both lost..." Her eyes glistened with pain and sorrow, but she continued. _

_"The truth is that everyone is staring at me, waiting for me to just fall apart... waiting to come comfort me, when I don't want their comfort!" She choked down a sob. "The truth is that I'm tired of everyone telling what to fucking do and how to fucking grieve... The truth is there is nothing anyone can do to help me, because the truth is that he's gone... because I..." she trembled as the tears began to fall from her eyes, feeling like shards of glass gliding over old wounds. "...Because I couldn't save him." _

_The waves of realization rolled forcefully against her yet again, as she let out a short breath. "I couldn't save him." _

_"Sakura..." Naruto began, reaching out a hand for her. He had taken down her walls because he wanted to help her, but now that he had, he wasn't sure what to do or say. _

_She moved from his touch agianst her shoulder, turning as she clung to herself, unable to stop the tears. "Please, just leave me alone!" _

_"I'm sorry!" he cried. "Please, don't shut me out, I just couldn't bare... Sakura, please... I..." _

_"You asked me to not lose myself, Naruto." she said, turning around to face him. "The thing is if break down, if I let myself fall to pieces, do what everyone's begging me to do, I won't get up." _

_He stared at her, blinking back his own tears. _

The truth is, that I think I am already lost...

...

_Kakashi moved through the trees rapidly, the ninja he had just killed had managed to drive him as far away from Sakura as possible, so he knew that his female student had been the one between the two of them that had been targeted. _

_"Sakura!" he called, but to his dread, no reply came. _

_A powerful fluctuation of chakra caught his senses, making him freeze in his step.. _This chakra, I haven't sensed this since...no, no it's not possible...

_He landed in a clearing, where a quick, but intense batte had taken place. A masked ninja lay sprawled out, dead against a tree and a few yards away..._

_Kakashi's visable eye widened. _

_"S-Sasuke?" he asked, blinking rapidly. "You're alive?" _

_The raven-haired young man glanced upward from where he knelt beside an unconscious Sakura. Midst the barren emptiness of the Uchiha's eyes, Kakashi could see fear and panic, which made his heart freeze over._

_"Is she..."_

_"She's alive." the quite impressive apparition of Sasuke told him. "But, she's been poisoned." _

Can it really be you? _Kakashi thought, a strange mix of joy and pain washing over him, before he realized what he had just heard... and turned his attention back to Sakura, propped up in Sasuke's elbow. His charcoal gaze traveled down to the wound in her side, oozing out bright red blood. "We have to get her to Tsunade-sama." _

_"She doesn't have enough time to get back to the Leaf." Sasuke told him. "I can extract the poison, but I have to do it now, listen, Orochimaru is after..." _

_"Orochimaru?" Kakashi's eyes narrowed. _

_"Listen to me, Kakashi." Sasuke told him, hoisting Sakura's limp form up into his arms, rising to his feet. "I don't have time to explain everything, Orochimaru is coming for Naruto's son, he has an army, I'm not sure how great, but he'll attack the village to lure Naruto away from his son, you have to get both of them away from there, do you understand?"_

_Kakashi truly didn't, but he nodded, but his gaze lingered to the unresponsive kunochi. "And, Sakura?" _

_"I know I can save her." Sasuke told him. "The caverns you took me to train all those years ago, they're not far from here. It will be the safest place for them." _

_"I'm supposed to believe all this?" Kakashi asked him. _

_Sasuke looked down at Sakura in his arms, than back at him. "You have no choice." _

Naruto held Minato close to his chest, feeding him a bottle of formula to stifle his hungry and miserable cries. He stared at Kakashi, unable to form coherent thoughts, let alone words. They had been forced to stop for the infant, and Naruto had then demanded that the copy-nin recount what had happened that forced him to uproot suddenly with his son, without knowing the whereabouts of his wife.

What his sensei told him, he could not fully comprehend or truly believe.

"Sasuke?" he asked again, blinking slowly. "Alive... just like Sakura said..."

"I know it's a lot to take in." Kakashi told him steadily, from his watchful perch on an oak branch. "I myself have not fully come to terms with all that I've heard and seen."

"A lot to take in." Naruto repeated, shaking his head slowly... if he had it in him he would have scoffed. "... and you left Sakura, poisoned and dying, with Sasuke, who we thought has been dead for five years?"

"I had no choice." Kakashi told him. "He knew of the poison she was injected with and how to save her, I had to get to you before Minato was targeted."

"And what if he couldn't save her... what if she..."

"Naruto, Orochimaru is after your son, he want's to use him against you." Kakashi informed him seriously. "You need to keep your focus."

"How can you believe any of this?" Naruto asked him sharply.

"Because we can't afford not to believe in it."

* * *

><p>... You know I actually tried to write something upbeat for this chapter, but it was just too out of place, so it will be coming next chapter. As well as NaruSaku reunion (maybe). I have to get past the grieving with Naruto and Sakura before I get them together in the past, and I would guess they would explode on each other first before they started to move forward. I tried to balance it out with SasuSaku present, NaruSaku past this time around. R&amp;R<p> 


End file.
